Sex, Drugs and Cruelty
by Kessalia
Summary: Ein alter Feind rächt sich...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs
1. Chapter 1

CSI New York: Sex, Drugs and Cruelty Part One34

**CSI New York**

**- Sex, Drugs and Cruelty Part One -**

Vier Wochen waren eine lange Zeit für Destiny, doch sie hatte beschlossen, Macs Anweisung zu befolgen und zuhause zu bleiben. Mac kümmerte sich um Tempest und ging jeden Morgen mit ihm joggen, während Destiny sich um den Haushalt kümmerte. Sie ging jedoch regelmäßig zum Arzt, der sie untersuchte und ihr Medikamente verschrieb.

Damit sie wusste, was im Crime Lab so alles vor sich ging, hielt Mac sie immer auf dem Laufenden.

Mac erzählte ihr allerdings auch etwas, was ihr Sorgen machte. Er und Don hatten einen Verdächtigen verhört, und Don war ziemlich aggressiv gewesen. Das war leider kein Einzelfall.

Als Destiny nach Ablauf der vier Wochen ins Crime Lab zurückkehrte, wartete viel Arbeit auf sie, so dass sie keine Zeit hatte, über Dons Verhalten während der Verhöre sowie den Verlust ihres Kindes nachzudenken.

Doch dann stellte sie fest, dass Don sich teilweise sehr seltsam benahm, obwohl der Psychologe im Krankenhaus die Hypnose aufgehoben hatte. Destiny war beunruhigt.

Auch Jessy machte sich Sorgen. Mac hatte ihr ebenfalls von Dons Verhalten während der Verhöre erzählt. Doch dieses Verhalten passte nicht zu Don, das wussten Jessy und Destiny.

Destiny fühlte sich sehr an Dons Verhalten während der Hypnoseeinwirkung erinnert. Noch immer litt sie deswegen unter Alpträumen. Ihr kam der Verdacht, dass die Hypnose doch noch nicht ganz aufgehoben war.



Eines Abends war Destiny allein zuhause. Mac war noch im Labor und wollte noch einen Bericht durchgehen. Er hatte sie angerufen, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten sollte. Er hatte sie auch daran erinnert, ihre Medikamente zu nehmen.

Das hatte Destiny auch getan, als plötzlich ihr Handy klingelte.

„Castlereagh?"

„Hallo, Destiny. Ich bin's, Jessy. Weißt du, wo Don ist? Er ist verschwunden mit einem Teil seiner Sachen. Er hat sich auch auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst befreien lassen. Ich mache mir große Sorgen, vor allem, weil er nicht an sein Handy geht. Weißt du vielleicht, wo er sein könnte?"

„Ich weiß leider nicht, wo er ist, Jessy", sagte Destiny und war nun auch besorgt. „Hat er irgendeine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

„Nein, hat er nicht. Deswegen mache ich mir ja Sorgen."

„Soll ich mal versuchen, ob ich ihn ans Handy kriege?"

„Würdest du das echt machen?", fragte Jessy.

„Ja, sonst hätte ich es dir ja nicht angeboten", antwortete Destiny. „Sobald ich etwas herausgefunden habe, rufe ich dich an."

„Danke", sagte Jessy und legte auf.

Destiny wählte Dons Handynummer. Sie wollte es solange klingeln lassen, bis Don endlich abnahm oder sich die Voicebox anschaltete.

Schließlich wurde abgenommen.

„Hallo, Destiny", sagte Don.

Er hatte ihre Nummer auf seinem Display gesehen.

„Hallo, Don. Ich habe gehört, dass du dich auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Dienst hast freistellen lassen. Darf ich fragen, warum?"

„Es ist besser so. Ich bin momentan kein guter Polizist. Und bevor noch etwas Schlimmes passiert, habe ich mich lieber freistellen lassen."

„Ach so. – Ich habe zudem gehört, dass du einen Teil deiner Sachen gepackt hast und sozusagen von daheim ausgezogen bist."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aber falls du anrufst, um zu erfragen, wo ich bin, dann rufst du umsonst an. Ich kann und werde es dir nicht sagen. Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn ich für einige Zeit weg bin", sagte Don. „Mann, ist das kalt!"

„Du willst doch hoffentlich nicht irgendwo draußen schlafen?", fragte Destiny geschockt.

„Nein, keine Angst. Ich finde schon ein warmes Plätzchen", meinte Don. „Kleines, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss jetzt auflegen."

„Ist schon okay", meinte Destiny. „Pass aber bitte auf dich auf, Don. Versprich mir das."

„Versprochen", sagte Don und legte auf.

Destiny seufzte und rief dann Jessy an.

„Hallo, Jessy."

„Hallo, Destiny. Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Nicht viel. Don wollte mir nicht sagen, wo er steckt. Ich weiß nur, dass er sich irgendwo draußen aufhält. Er hat gesagt, dass es kalt ist", antwortete Destiny. „Ich würde es mit der GPS-Ortung versuchen, falls du daran noch nicht gedacht hast."

„Mac und ich sind schon dabei. Bis jetzt wissen wir nur, dass sich Don im nördlichen Central Park befindet. Allerdings ist da etwas merkwürdig, denn er läuft immer im Kreis herum. Wir fahren jetzt dorthin."

„Macht das. – Jessy, meine Intuition sagt mir, dass die Sache wohl doch noch nicht ausgestanden ist."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass die Hypnose doch noch nicht vollständig aufgehoben wurde, so wie wir gedacht haben."

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich hoffe, dein Gefühl ist diesmal falsch."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Seht zu, dass ihr Don einfangt, bevor er sich den Tod dort draußen holt."

„Machen wir. Bis dann."

„Bis dann."



Mac und Jessy beobachteten Don noch einige Zeit, um sicher zu sein, dass niemand sonst in der Nähe war. Dann griffen sie zu und packten Don. Sie verfrachteten ihn in den Wagen und fuhren ihn ins Krankenhaus.

„Mac, du solltest jetzt nach Hause fahren", sagte Jessy. „Ab hier schaffe ich das auch alleine. Destiny braucht dich. Sie hat den Verdacht, dass die Sache doch noch nicht ausgestanden ist. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie Unrecht hat."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Aber du hast Recht, sie braucht mich", sagte Mac. „Sollte irgend etwas sein, dann ruf mich an."

Jessy nickte, und Mac verließ das Krankenhaus. Er fuhr nach Hause, um Destiny zu beruhigen.



Am nächsten Tag suchte Jessy Destiny in ihrem Büro auf.

„Jessy, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Destiny überrascht.

„Ich wollte dich über Don auf dem Laufenden halten", antwortete Jessy.

Destiny bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin niedergeschlagen war.

„Komm, lass uns in den Aufenthaltsraum gehen. Du siehst aus, als wenn du einen Kaffee vertragen könntest."

Jessy nickte und folgte Destiny in den Aufenthaltsraum.

Destiny holte je eine Tasse Kaffee, während Jessy sich an einen der Tische setzte.

„So, und jetzt erzählst du mir alles", meinte Destiny, als sie die Tassen abgestellt und sich hingesetzt hatte.

„Nun ja, es gibt leider keine guten Nachrichten. Don ist nicht ansprechbar. Er starrt immer nur vor sich hin. Deshalb haben die Ärzte ihn auf die psychiatrische Station verlegen lassen. Don beschwert sich noch nicht einmal, dass er im Krankenhaus liegt, dabei hasst er doch Krankenhäuser. Das macht mir sehr große Sorgen."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Das ist nicht normal. Don macht normalerweise immer einen Aufstand, wenn er im Krankenhaus liegt."

„Ja, eben. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Der Psychologe im Krankenhaus meinte, dass allem Anschein nach noch eine Sicherung bei der Hypnose eingebaut worden ist, die Don aus dem Weg räumen soll. Das hätte auch beinahe funktioniert, wenn wir ihn nicht gefunden hätten."

„Also hatte meine Intuition doch Recht", seufzte Destiny. „Ich wünschte, ich würde nicht dauernd richtig liegen mit meiner Intuition. Vor allem nicht dieses Mal."

„Ich hätte es mir auch gewünscht. Verzeih mir, wenn ich das so offen sage."

„Ist schon okay. Ich sehe es doch auch so."

„Da gibt es noch etwas. Die Ärzte haben angeordnet, dass Don keinen Besuch empfangen darf. Nur das Krankenhauspersonal darf zu ihm. Und noch etwas: Vorsichtshalber hat man Wachen vor seinem Zimmer aufgestellt."

„Das ist gar nicht gut", meinte Destiny. „Jessy, wenn du irgend etwas brauchst, dann sag mir Bescheid."

„Danke. Genau das Gleiche hat mir Mac auch schon gesagt. Aber alles, was ich momentan will, ist, dass Don gesund zu mir nach Hause kommt. Ich möchte auch wieder ein normales Leben führen mit meinem Ehemann."

„Ich würde es dir wünschen. Hoffentlich ist es bald vorbei."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Na ja, dann will ich dich mal nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalten. Ich habe auch noch reichlich zu tun", sagte Jessy und ging.

Auch Destiny machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Sie versuchte, sich auf ihren Fall zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder dachte sie an Don und an die Sache mit der Hypnose.



Am nächsten Tag meldete sich Don bei Destiny.

„Hallo, Kleines. Wie geht's dir?"

„Hallo, Don. Mir geht's gut. Aber viel wichtiger ist: Wie geht es dir?"

„Beschissen. Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig vor lauter Langeweile! Ich will hier raus! Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich Krankenhäuser verabscheue! Kleines, du musst mich hier herausholen!"

„Wie soll ich das denn anstellen, Don? Niemand darf dich besuchen. Und es stehen Wachen vor deiner Tür."

„Also willst du mir nicht helfen?", fragte Don.

„Natürlich will ich dir helfen, aber ich kann und darf nicht, Don! Das ist ein sehr großer Unterschied. In deiner Verfassung ist es zudem besser, wenn du erst einmal im Krankenhaus bleibst. Auch wenn du es verabscheust. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten."

„Na schön. Dann erkläre mir wenigstens, warum ich auf der psychiatrischen Station liege."

„Es besteht der Verdacht, dass damals bei der Hypnose noch eine Sicherung eingebaut worden ist, die dich aus dem Weg räumen soll. Du bist deshalb im Krankenhaus, weil es beinahe funktioniert hätte. Die Ärzte sind dabei, an einer vollkommenen Aufhebung der Hypnose zu arbeiten."

„Na schön. Ich bleibe hier, aber nur, weil ich endlich Ruhe vor dieser Hypnose haben will."



Am frühen Abend meldete sich Don noch einmal bei Destiny.

„Hallo, Kleines."

„Hallo, Don."

„Kleines, ich habe mir deine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du Recht hast und die Ärzte auch. Anders kann ich mir mein Verhalten nicht erklären."

„Schön, dass du mir und den Ärzten zustimmst. Ich wünschte nur, dass meine Intuition diesmal nicht Recht behalten hätte."

„Kleines, bitte pass auf dich auf und sei vorsichtig", sagte Don.

Destiny fiel auf, dass er auf einmal sehr einsilbig geworden war.

„Don, was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Hier stimmt irgend etwas nicht. Alles dreht sich."

„Don?"

Doch der Kontakt riss ab. Destiny war alarmiert.

Rasch wählte sie Jessys Nummer und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass ihre Freundin ans Telefon ging.

„Flack?"

„Jessy, ich bin's, Destiny."

„Destiny, was gibt's?, fragte Jessy verwundert.

„Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit Don. Wir haben gerade miteinander telefoniert, doch dann wurde er plötzlich einsilbig, und dann meinte er, dass sich alles drehen würde. Schließlich riss der Kontakt ab."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Ich fahre sofort ins Krankenhaus. Danke, dass du mich angerufen hast. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden."

„Danke."



Eine Dreiviertelstunde später rief Jessy an.

„Hallo, Destiny. Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Ein Pfleger wurde tot aufgefunden. Und Shawn sagte mir, dass die Tür zu Dons Zimmer aufgebrochen wurde. Die Wachen sind ebenfalls tot. Und Don ist spurlos verschwunden."

„Verdammt! Ich würde euch gerne helfen, aber ich kann nicht, da ich meine Medikamente genommen habe."

„Ist schon okay. Mac ist an der Sache dran. Wir halten dich auf dem Laufenden. Ich soll dir von Mac sagen, dass du versuchen sollst zu schlafen."

„Ja. Ich hoffe für dich, dass ihr ihn schnell findet. Ich denke an dich, Jessy. Es wird alles wieder gut werden."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht, Destiny."

Jessy legte auf, und Destiny ging zu Bett.



Destiny wachte am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie hatte eigentlich kaum geschlafen vor lauter Sorge um Don.

Sie hatte ihren freien Tag, konnte ihn aber nicht wirklich genießen. Sie fütterte Tempest, zog sich ihre Jacke an und ging mit ihrem Hund in den Garten. Doch dann wurde es ihr zu kalt, und sie ging wieder ins Haus. Sie setzte sich an ihr Notebook und versuchte, im Internet mehr über das Thema Hypnose herauszufinden.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy. Sie sah kurz auf das Display, bevor sie abnahm. Es war Jessy.

„Hallo, Jessy", sagte Destiny. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo, Destiny. Mir geht es nicht besonders. Hab die ganze Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Don. Außerdem habe ich die halbe Nacht lang gearbeitet."

„Habt ihr denn etwas herausgefunden?"

„Na ja, wir haben auf jeden Fall eine Spur. Dons Krankenhauskleidung wurde ganz in der Nähe des Nachtclubs _Velvet Dreams_ gefunden."

„Aber das ist doch der Nachtclub, in dem ich meinen Undercover-Einsatz hatte", sagte Destiny alarmiert. „Habt ihr den Eigentümer schon überprüft?"

„Ja, sein Name ist Tony Cortez. Aber es gibt überhaupt keine Einträge über ihn."

„Habt ihr ein Foto von ihm?", fragte Destiny. „Wenn ja, kannst du mir das per Email schicken?"

„Natürlich, aber ich frage mich, was du damit willst."

„Ich habe da eine Vermutung."

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. – So, die Email an dich ist unterwegs."

Wenig später ging die Email ein. Destiny öffnete sie. Als sie das Bild sah, erschrak sie.

„Jessy, bist du noch dran?", fragte sie.

„Ja, bin ich."

„Dann hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu", sagte Destiny. „Ich weiß, warum ihr keine Einträge über Tony Cortez habt."

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Tony Cortez ist nicht der richtige Name dieses Mannes. Sein richtiger Name lautet Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez. Deswegen gibt es auch keine Einträge über Tony Cortez", erklärte Destiny. „Verdammt!"

„Destiny, kennst du diesen Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez etwa?", fragte Jessy. „Jetzt mache ich mir noch mehr Sorgen als vorher. Durch dein Fluchen habe ich Angst, dass ich Don nicht mehr lebend wiedersehe."

„Beruhige dich, Jessy. Ich bezweifle, dass Don das Ziel von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez ist."

„Und warum bezweifelst du das?", wollte Jessy wissen. „Du scheinst ihn zu kennen."

„Ja, ich kenne ihn, leider. Er ist ein ganz großer Fisch. Er ist im Drogengeschäft tätig, ebenso in der Zuhälterei, der Korruption, Mord, Schutzgelderpressung und so weiter. In Chicago gilt er als der neue Al Capone. Allerdings ist er viel schlimmer, da er auch ein Sadist ist und seine Opfer gerne quält. Er beherrscht die psychologische Kriegsführung in Perfektion und setzt diese auch gezielt ein."

Plötzlich hörte Destiny ihren Hund aufjaulen und ging nach draußen.

„Jessy, ich muss aufhören. Ich muss mit Tempest sofort zum Tierarzt. Er wurde angeschossen!"

„Okay. Danke für die Information", sagte Jessy und legte auf.



Destiny packte rasch ihre Tasche, hob den blutenden Tempest hoch und trug ihn zum Auto. Sie legte ihn auf seine Decke auf dem Rücksitz, setzte sich ans Steuer, steckte ihr Handy in die Halterung der Freisprechanlage und fuhr los.

Als sie gerade auf den Parkplatz der Tierklinik fuhr, klingelte ihr Handy. Es war eine ihr unbekannte Nummer. Destiny drückte den Annahmeknopf ihrer Freisprechanlage.

„Castlereagh?"

„Destiny, ich bin's, Don. Hör mir zu, bevor du irgendwelche Fragen stellst. Ich soll dir etwas ausrichten. Miguel will dich sehen. Wenn du dich weigerst, dann wird er mich töten. Du sollst zum _Velvet Dreams_ kommen. Am Hintereingang wirst du erwartet."

Destiny kam der Gedanke, dass die unbekannte Nummer die von Miguel sein musste.

„Sag Miguel, dass ich komme. Ich muss vorher nur noch meinen Hund in die Tierklinik bringen."

„Ich sage es ihm."

Dons Sprache war sehr schleppend, und Destiny schloss daraus, dass Miguel irgend etwas mit Don gemacht haben musste.

„Don, gibt Miguel bitte das Handy zurück. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Sie hörte, wie das Handy weitergereicht wurde.

„Hallo, Destiny", sagte eine männliche Stimme.

Destiny lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Miguel, ich flehe dich an: Lass Don in Ruhe! Verschone ihn! Ich tue auch alles, was du verlangst!"

„Du bist nicht in der Position, um Forderungen zu stellen, Destiny! Es könnte sonst sein, dass dein Freund noch mehr Schmerzen ertragen muss, als es sowieso schon der Fall ist! Wir mussten ihm erst einmal klar machen, wer hier das Sagen hat. Wenn du dich beeilst, dann kannst du die Zeit, die ihm noch bleibt, mit ihm verbringen. Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, Bullen im Haus zu haben! Ach ja: Wenn du irgend jemandem etwas sagst, dann wirst du nur noch seine Leiche zu sehen bekommen!"

„Ich bin unterwegs. Niemand weiß, wo ich bin. Bitte lass Don in Ruhe! Ich tue alles, was du willst!"

„Okay", sagte Miguel. „Meine Mitarbeiter treffen dich am Hintereingang des Clubs. Sie werden dich zu mir bringen. Momentan habe ich noch geschäftlich zu tun, aber ich will nachher noch etwas mit dir besprechen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Destiny.

„Bis nachher dann", sagte Miguel und legte auf.



Destiny lieferte Tempest in der Tierklinik ab und gab Macs Nummer an, damit wenigstens er sich um den Hund kümmern konnte.

Sie selbst fuhr zum Nachtclub _Velvet Dreams_ und parkte den Wagen. Sie atmete tief ein, stieg aus und ging zum Hintereingang.

Miguels Mitarbeiter erwarteten sie schon und ließen sie in den Club.

„Der Boss hat uns befohlen, Ihnen die Augen zu verbinden, damit wir Sie seinem Anwesen bringen können", sagte einer der Männer.

Destiny nickte, und ein anderer Mann verband ihr die Augen.

Sie führten sie nach draußen und halfen ihr beim Einsteigen in den bereitstehenden Wagen.

Sie fuhren zu Miguels Anwesen auf Staten Island. Dort nahmen sie ihr die Augenbinde ab und führten sie ins Haus.

„Wir bringen Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Freund. Der Boss hat angeordnet, dass Sie ihn ganz kurz sehen dürfen."

Destiny schwieg und ließ sich zu Don führen. Sie hatte gehofft, kurz mit ihm sprechen zu können, doch er schlief. Deswegen führten die Männer sie in ein anderes Zimmer.

„Hier bleiben Sie, bis der Boss Sie sehen will. Ihre Tasche nehmen wir mit."

Die Männer ließen Destiny allein und schlossen die Tür ab.



Eine Stunde später wurde die Tür wieder aufgeschlossen.

„Der Boss will Sie jetzt sehen!", sagte der Mann, der sie abholen kam.

Destiny verließ schweigend das Zimmer und ließ sich von ihm und einem weiteren Mann zu Miguels Büro führen.

„Boss, hier ist sie", sagte einer der beiden.

„Danke, Juan. Du und José könnt mich jetzt mit ihr allein lassen", sagte Miguel. „Wartet vor der Tür."

Die beiden Männer nickten und verließen das Büro.

Destiny starrte Miguel schweigend an.

„Wie schön, dass du hier bist!", sagte Miguel und stand auf.

Er ging zu ihr hin und begutachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Was willst du, Miguel? Warum wolltest du mich sehen?", fragte Destiny, und ihre Stimme war hasserfüllt.

„Nun, ich habe mir überlegt, was ich mit dir und deinem Freund mache", antwortete Miguel.

„Und was?", fragte Destiny.

„Das hängt in erster Linie von dir ab, meine Liebe", antwortete Miguel.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Destiny wissen.

„Nun ja, lass es mich so formulieren: Wie weit würdest du gehen, um deinen Freund zu retten? Er ist schließlich nicht dein Geliebter."

„Ich würde alles tun für ihn, auch wenn er nicht mein Geliebter ist. Er ist mein Freund."

„Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht", meinte Miguel. „Nun, vielleicht interessiert es dich zu wissen, dass das kleine Filmchen von dir und deinem Auftritt im _Velvet Dreams_ wirklich sehr gut lief. Ich habe ein Vermögen damit gemacht. Wenn du mir mehr Stoff lieferst, würde ich mich vielleicht dazu überreden lassen, deinen Freund nicht zu töten. Allerdings gibt es da eine Bedingung. Du wirst mir diesen Stoff mit deinem Freund liefern. Überleg's dir."

Destiny war geschockt.

„Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen. Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, meinen Freund zu retten, dann tue ich alles, was du verlangst. Mit wem du willst. Allerdings nicht mit meinem Freund. Bitte lass ihn aus dem Spiel! Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu! Er ist verheiratet, und seine Frau ist meine Freundin! Ich kann das nicht! Ich will nicht, dass einer von beiden leidet! Es würde mich umbringen! Bitte, Miguel! Ich flehe dich an: Lass Don aus dem Spiel!"

Miguel wurde wütend und ohrfeigte sie.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass wir darüber diskutieren?! Ich glaube nicht! Entweder du lieferst mir mehr Stoff mit deinem Freund, oder aber du weigerst dich, und er stirbt! Lass dir von vornherein etwas gesagt sein: Je mehr du dich sträubst, desto schöner finde ich es, dich leiden zu sehen! Ihr beide solltet euch lieber mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, vor allem du!"

„Weiß Don schon von deinem Plan?"

„Nein. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du es ihm sagen wirst, und zwar jetzt gleich!"

„Na schön. Darf ich dich vorher noch etwas fragen?"

„Von mir aus."

„Warum bist du hierher nach New York gekommen, Miguel? Soweit ich mich erinnere, liefen deine Geschäfte in Chicago doch mehr als blendend. Warum also ausgerechnet New York? Hättest du nicht nach Los Angeles, San Francisco, Boston, Seattle oder Miami gehen können?"

„Ich wollte expandieren, eben weil meine Geschäfte in Chicago so hervorragend laufen. Sicher, ich hätte nach Los Angeles, San Francisco, Boston, Seattle oder Miami gehen können, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich habe New York gewählt, weil ich die Aussicht auf deine Nähe mehr als verlockend fand."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich nach New York gegangen bin?"

„Von meinen Kontakten bei der Polizei von Chicago und meinen Kontaktleuten hier in New York", antwortete Miguel. „Genug jetzt! Du gehst jetzt zu deinem Freund und erzählst ihm, was ich von euch will. – Ach ja, du wirst deine Tasche nicht wiederbekommen. Vor allem nicht dein Handy!"

Destiny nickte.

„Juan, José!", rief Miguel.

Die beiden Männer betraten das Büro.

„Ja, Boss?"

„Bringt sie zu ihrem Freund!"

„Ja, Boss."

Juan und José führten Destiny aus dem Büro und zum Zimmer, in dem Don untergebracht worden war. Sie ließen die beiden allein, blieben aber vor der Tür stehen.

Don ist ein wenig überrascht, sie zu sehen.

„Hallo, Des. Wie geht's dir?"

„Könnte besser sein", antwortete sie. „Don, ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber es wird dir nicht gefallen, genauso wenig wie es mir gefällt."

„Was immer es auch ist, Des, ich werde dich beschützen", meinte Don.

„Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das nicht, Don. Denn dieses Mal bin nicht ich diejenige, die beschützt werden muss. Du bist derjenige, der Schutz braucht."

„Ich versteh nicht, was du damit sagen willst", sagte Don.

Destiny seufzte.

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, dass ich dir von dem Video von mir und meinem Auftritt erzählt habe, oder? Nun ja, Miguel meinte, dass dieses Video ein Verkaufsschlager war. Er hat das nicht wortwörtlich gesagt, aber so gemeint. Er will mehr Stoff, und zwar von uns beiden. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Don war entsetzt.

„Er will, dass wir für ihn und seine Profitgier miteinander schlafen? Verstehe ich das richtig?", fragte er.

Destiny nickte.

„Ja, vor laufender Kamera."

„Und was ist, wenn wir uns weigern?", wollte Don wissen.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht weigern, Don. Oder vielmehr: ich darf es nicht", antwortete Destiny. „Don, er hat gedroht, dich zu töten, wenn ich nicht tue, was er verlangt! Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, gegen Miguel zu kämpfen! Deswegen habe ich gesagt, ich tue alles, was er verlangt. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen stirbst! Ich könnte nicht mit dieser Schuld leben!"

„Na schön. Aber ich werde und will dir nicht noch einmal weh tun. Das könnte ich niemals bewusst tun."

„Ich weiß", meinte Des. „Aber es gibt genügend andere, die mir weh tun würden und werden, allen voran Miguel. - Don, ich habe panische Angst, dass es dieses Mal kein Entkommen geben wird. Aber am meisten habe ich Angst vor Miguel."

„Ich werde dich beschützen, so gut es geht", versprach Don. „Aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich meine Wut unter Kontrolle habe."

„Bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes, Don! Du darfst auch nicht deiner Wut freien Lauf lassen! Miguel wird andere dafür büßen lassen. Entweder bekommen Unschuldige seine Wut zu spüren oder ich! Miguel setzt auch gerne Gehorsamsdrogen ein. Bitte versprich mir, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust! Bitte!", flehte Destiny ihn an.

„Na gut, ich verspreche es dir", sagte Don. „Aber du weißt, was passieren kann, wenn wir miteinander schlafen? Wir könnten uns verlieren, Destiny. Ich fühle mich ja jetzt schon zu dir hingezogen. Das Ganze könnte uns zerstören."

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Don. Wir müssen dieses Risiko eben eingehen", meinte Destiny. „Es ist sinnlos, gegen Miguel ankommen zu wollen. Niemand weiß das besser als ich! Es war schon damals in Chicago so. Niemand konnte etwas gegen ihn ausrichten, selbst mein Vater nicht, obwohl er alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Miguel ist einfach viel zu mächtig und viel zu stark. Außerdem ist er unberechenbar! Er schreckt vor nichts zurück! Jedes Mittel ist ihm recht, um das zu bekommen, was er haben will!"

„Also können wir gar nichts tun", sagte Don. „Aber wenn ich schon sonst nichts tun kann, dann werde ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass du dich gut fühlst, wenn wir miteinander schlafen."

„Danke. Es wäre mir nur lieber, wenn wir das nicht tun müssten, schon gar nicht vor laufender Kamera", meinte Destiny. „Außerdem habe ich Angst. Angst vor Miguels kranken Phantasien. Vor allem weil ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht weigern dürfen. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, was passiert, wenn man sich weigert oder sich wehrt. Man wird entweder verprügelt oder man bekommt Gehorsamsdrogen verabreicht. Im schlimmsten Fall diese aphrodisierende Droge namens _White Angel_. Oder aber: Wenn eine Frau nicht das tut, was er verlangt, also sich zum Beispiel weigert, mit ihm zu schlafen, dann nimmt er sie mit Gewalt! Es kommt immer darauf an, wie Miguel gelaunt ist!"

Destiny stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Don bemerkte das und versuchte, sie zu trösten.

„Es wird alles gut, Des", sagte er. „Allerdings hoffe ich, dass dieser Miguel schnell die Lust daran verliert, uns zu quälen."

Destiny sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Sollte das passieren, dann wäre das unser Todesurteil."

„Deine Erzählungen und Andeutungen zeigen doch, dass der Tod eine Erlösung wäre."

„Schon. Aber ich will noch nicht sterben! Nicht so! Außerdem dürfen wir nicht nur an uns denken. Wir müssen an unsere Freunde und unsere Liebsten denken. Was ist denn mit Jessy? Sie ist sowieso schon völlig fertig mit den Nerven! Wie wird es ihr erst gehen, wenn du stirbst! Ich meine, du bist nicht im Dienst. Im Einsatz zu sterben ist etwas anderes als so."

„Ich weiß, dass wir nicht nur an uns denken dürfen, Des. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich - sollten wir das hier wirklich überstehen - dann noch der Mann bin, den Jessy lieben kann."

„Ich verstehe dich, sehr gut sogar. Aber wir dürfen nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn ich keine Kraft mehr zum Kämpfen habe, so habe ich dennoch ein sehr kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung auf Rettung."

„Ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt, dass wir überhaupt gerettet werden, wenn Miguel wirklich so schlimm ist, wie du sagst."

„In Wirklichkeit ist er noch viel schlimmer. Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir tun müssen, was er sagt, auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt."

Juan und José betraten das Zimmer.

„Schluss für heute!", sagte Juan.

Destiny verließ Dons Zimmer und ließ sich in ihr eigenes führen.



Zur gleichen Zeit im Crime Lab

Jessy, Stella sowie Danny und Anna saßen in Macs Büro. Mac hatte sie alle zu sich bestellt.

„Ich habe versucht, Destiny auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen, mehrmals sogar. Erst ging keiner ran, und bei den letzten Versuchen war es ausgestellt", berichtete er.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, Mac", sagte Jessy. „Erst verschwindet Don spurlos und nun auch noch Destiny. Dabei wollte sie nur Tempest in die Tierklinik bringen. Das hat sie mir am Telefon gesagt."

„Das hat sie auch getan. Der Tierarzt, Doktor Briscott, hat mich vorhin angerufen. Sie hat ihm meine Handynummer gegeben", meinte Mac. „Gerade das wundert mich. Tempest ist in erster Linie ihr Hund. Meiner Meinung nach hat irgend etwas sie veranlasst, dem Tierarzt meine Handynummer zu geben."

„Wenn du mich fragst, so ist hier irgend etwas faul", sagte Stella und wandte sich dann an Jessy. „Du sagtest vorhin, du hast mit ihr telefoniert."

„Ja, habe ich. Ich wollte sie über den neuesten Stand der Ermittlungen von Dons Verschwinden informieren. Dons Krankenhauskleidung wurde in der Nähe des Nachtclubs _Velvet Dreams _gefunden. Das habe ich Destiny am Telefon mitgeteilt."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht dort mit unserer Suche beginnen", schlug Anna vor. „Jessy, hat Destiny am Telefon noch irgend etwas gesagt?"

„Ja. Sie fragte mich, ob wir den Clubeigentümer überprüft hätten. Als ich ihr sagte, dass es über Tony Cortez keine Einträge gibt, bat sie mich ihr ein Foto von ihm per Email zu schicken. Das tat ich dann auch. Schließlich meinte sie, dass es eine logische Erklärung dafür gäbe, warum es keine Einträge über Tony Cortez gibt."

„Und die Erklärung wäre?", fragte Mac.

„Tony Cortez ist ein falscher Name. Sie nannte mir den richtigen Namen des Mannes, Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez. Ihr Tonfall und ihr Fluchen ließ mich aufhorchen, und ich hakte nach. Sie erzählte mir, dass dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez ganz groß im Drogengeschäft und in der Zuhälterei tätig ist, ebenso Korruption, Mord, Schutzgelderpressung und vieles mehr. Destiny erzählte mir, dass er in Chicago als der neue Al Capone gelten würde. Sie erzählte mir auch, dass er noch viel schlimmer sei, da er auch ein Sadist wäre und seine Opfer gerne quälen würde. Ebenso würde er die psychologische Kriegsführung beherrschen und diese auch gezielt einsetzen."

„Das hört sich gar nicht gut an", meinte Danny.

Mac gab den Namen in die Verbrecherdatenbank ein. Lange brauchte er nicht auf das Ergebnis zu warten.

„Oh Mann!", stöhnte er.

„Mac, was ist?", fragte Stella alarmiert.

Mac drehte schweigend den Monitor um, so dass die anderen den Eintrag sehen konnten.

„Oh verdammt!", fluchte Danny.

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Danny", meinte Mac. „Dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez hat anscheinend seine Geschäfte hierher nach New York verlagert. Wenn er auch hier ist, dann kommt so einiges auf uns zu."

„Er ist hier in der Stadt", sagte Jessy. „Unsere Kollegen haben ihn damals verhört, als die Sache mit Destiny und dem Video war. Allerdings dachten wir damals, dass es sich um Tony Cortez handeln würde. Dass es so ein großer Fisch ist, wussten wir nicht."

„Sollte er etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Don und Destiny zu tun haben, dann...", sagte Anna.

„Sprich es nicht aus!", unterbrach Mac sie. „Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass die beiden, na ja, ihr wisst schon."

„Ich bezweifle das auch. Wir werden auf jeden Fall nach Spuren suchen, die uns weiterhelfen könnten. Ich zumindest werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich etwas Genaueres weiß. Die Krankenhauskleidung von Don kann durch Zufall in der Nähe des Nachtclubs abgelegt worden sein. Dennoch sollten wir mit unserer Spurensuche dort beginnen."

„Das denke ich auch", meinte Mac. „Stella, kümmerst du dich darum? Ich bin in dieser Sache befangen."

„Natürlich kümmere ich mich darum."

„Wir helfen dir", sagten Danny und Anna.

„Wir werden Don und Destiny finden", sagte Anna noch und versuchte damit, Jessy und Mac Mut zu machen.

„Hoffentlich", sagte Jessy.

„Haltet mich über jede Spur auf dem Laufenden", bat Mac. „Ich werde mal mit Chicago telefonieren. Vielleicht sogar mit Destinys Vater. Mal sehen, ob uns das weiterbringt."

Stella, Jessy, Danny und Anna nickten und verließen Macs Büro.

Stella, Danny und Anna fuhren zum Nachtclub. Jessy begleitete sie und zeigte ihnen, wo Dons Krankenhauskleidung gefunden worden war. Dann fuhr Jessy nach Hause. Sie war ziemlich erschöpft, da sie nicht viel Schlaf gehabt hatte.

Auf dem Parkplatz des Clubs entdeckten Stella, Danny und Anna schließlich Destinys Wagen.

„Das ist gar nicht gut", meinte Danny.

Er wusste aus Erfahrung, was das bedeutete.

Stella und Anna stimmten ihm zu, und Stella verständigte Mac. Sie wollte ihn auch schonend darauf vorbereiten, dass er Destiny vielleicht nicht mehr lebend wiedersah. Diesen Teil ihres Jobs hasste sie am meisten.



Miguels Anwesen

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Don und auch Destiny in einen Raum geführt, in dem alles vorbereitet war. Überall brannten Kerzen, und es standen Getränke bereit. Von Kameras fehlte jede Spur. Doch Miguel war anwesend.

„Trinkt erst einmal etwas. Das wird euch lockerer machen", sagte er. „Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß miteinander. Enttäuscht mich ja nicht!"

Dann verließ er den Raum.

Don und Destiny sahen sich ratlos an. Schließlich befolgten sie seinen Rat und tranken erst einmal etwas. Doch wovon beide nichts wussten: Miguel hatte die Getränke mit einem Aphrodisiakum versetzen lassen für den Fall, dass die beiden sich doch noch weigerten.

So kam es, dass Don und Destiny wirklich miteinander schliefen. Don hielt sein Versprechen und machte es Destiny so angenehm wie möglich.

Die beiden vergaßen bei ihrem Liebesspiel völlig, dass sie dabei mit versteckten Kameras gefilmt wurden.



Später am Tag wurde Destiny zu Miguel gebracht, während Miguels Arzt Don untersuchte.

„Guten Morgen, liebste Destiny", begrüßte er sie. „Ich habe mir gerade das Material von heute morgen noch einmal angesehen. Ich muss wirklich sagen, ihr seid wirklich heiß zusammen. Also, es sieht nicht danach aus, als wenn ihr keine Gefühle füreinander hättet. Was werden wohl eure Freunde und Kollegen sagen?"

Er lachte höhnisch.

„Spar dir deine Kommentare oder Komplimente, Miguel!", erwiderte Destiny wütend.

„Sei doch nicht so zickig", sagte er. „Du solltest froh sein, dass es mir gefallen hat. Wenn die gebrochenen Rippen deines Freundes richtig verheilt sind, wird es bestimmt noch heißer."

„Du bist ein Schwein, Miguel! Am liebsten würde ich dich erwürgen!"

„Hola, Destiny, sei vorsichtig! Denk an deinen Freund!", warnte er sie. „Aber gib doch zu, dass es dir Spaß gemacht hat. Es ist nicht zu übersehen, weder bei dir noch bei ihm."

Destiny war verletzt über diese Bemerkung, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass ich ein sehr explosives Temperament habe."

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Schließlich kenne ich dich doch aus Chicago. Du kannst dir ja schon mal etwas Schönes für euer nächstes Mal überlegen."

Destiny war entsetzt.

„Ich habe ja wohl keine andere Wahl. Irgend einen bestimmten Wunsch von deiner Seite?"

„Überrasch mich. Ich weiß, dass dir etwas Heißes einfällt, aber vergiss nicht, dass dein Freund noch etwas angeschlagen ist", sagte Miguel und lachte.

„Ich überlege mir etwas. Ich wünschte allerdings immer noch, dass ich das nicht tun müsste. Zumindest nicht mit Don. Ich wünschte mir auch, dass Don in Ruhe gelassen oder zumindest nicht da mit hineingezogen werden würde."

„Na ja, wenn man es genau nimmt, ist es deine Schuld, dass dein Freund leidet. Ich habe dich lange beobachtet und lange beobachten lassen. Es schien dir viel an ihm zu liegen. Mehr als alle anderen sehen sollten, nicht wahr? Aber egal. Jetzt kannst du ihn haben so lange und so oft du willst. Die Schuld kannst du ja mir geben, wenn dir das hilft."

„Das hilft mir nicht im Geringsten, Miguel. Ich weiß, dass das alles meine Schuld ist."

„Sei doch einfach wieder so, wie du früher warst. Damals hast du dir doch auch immer genommen, was du wolltest."

„Damals war ich auch eine andere. Aber das bin ich nicht mehr."

„Schade. Überleg es dir doch noch einmal. - Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Die Geschäfte rufen."

Er ließ Destiny wieder in ihr Zimmer bringen.



Am Abend durfte Destiny zu Don. Doch sein Anblick gefiel ihm nicht. Er sah blass und angeschlagen aus. Destiny machte sich Sorgen, aber zugleich machte sie sich auch Vorwürfe. Doch sie sagte nichts.

„Hallo, Des", begrüßte Don sie. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Mir ging es schon mal besser."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", meinte Don. „Miguels Arzt hat mich heute untersucht. Der ist ein richtiger Sadist. Anstatt meine Schmerzen zu lindern, hat er sie durch seine Behandlungsmethoden nur verschlimmert. Dafür hat er von mir auch einen Kinnhaken bekommen."

„Du hast ihn geschlagen?!", fragte Destiny entsetzt. „Don, bist du denn wahnsinnig?! Wenn Miguel davon erfährt, dann wird er wütend! Und dann ist er unberechenbar! Denk an die möglichen Konsequenzen! Ich hatte dir doch schon gesagt, was passieren könnte!"

Don sagte nichts dazu. Im Gegensatz zu Destiny wollte er nicht aufgeben. Vor allem wollte er sich die sadistische Behandlung durch den Arzt nicht gefallen lassen.

Zwei Stunden später wurde Destiny wieder in ihr Zimmer gebracht.

Destiny war so verzweifelt, dass sie sich in den Schlaf weinte. Doch viel Schlaf bekam sie nicht, denn sie hatte Alpträume.



Am nächsten Morgen kam Miguel in ihr Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen, Destiny. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass du dich heute ein wenig ausruhen kannst. Dein Freund hat über Nacht Fieber bekommen. Deswegen setzen wir einen Tag aus."

„Warum hat Don Fieber?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nun, anscheinend war er doch noch nicht so fit, wie ich dachte, obwohl er meinem Arzt gestern ganz schön eine verpasst hat", antwortete Miguel. „Langsam verstehe ich, was du an ihm so magst. Ganz schönes Temperament. Du kannst ihn ja ein wenig pflegen, wenn du dich langweilst."

„Zwing mich bitte nicht dazu, ihn zu pflegen, Miguel! Ich möchte ihm heute nicht unter die Augen treten", sagte Destiny. „Ich werde ihm ausreden, dass er noch einmal deinen Arzt angreift, wenn es ihm wieder gut geht. Er hat mir gestern schon davon erzählt. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll es nicht noch einmal tun. Ich werde es ihm aber noch einmal sagen."

„Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du deinen Freund ein wenig bremst. Sein Widerstand ist zwar ganz amüsant, aber er ist sinnlos. Mach ihm klar, dass er seine Kräfte nicht unnötig vergeuden soll! Mach ihm auch klar, dass man meine Geduld nicht überstrapazieren sollte!"

„Ich werde es ihm sagen. Wer könnte ihm das besser sagen als ich, die das aus eigener Erfahrung weiß?"

„Stimmt. Niemand wäre besser dafür geeignet als du, meine Liebe", sagte Miguel. „Warum willst du deinen Freund eigentlich nicht sehen?"

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber. Ich habe ihn in diese Sache mit hineingezogen. Dass er leidet, ist meine Schuld."

„Das ist ja mal etwas ganz Neues. Gewissensbisse", meinte Miguel erstaunt. „So etwas kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir."

„Ich sagte schon, ich bin nicht mehr die Destiny, die du damals in Chicago gequält hast", erwiderte Destiny. „Miguel, wenn du schon Videos von mir verkaufen willst, dann lass mich diese Videos mit einem anderen Partner drehen. Bitte!"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Destiny! Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß? Außerdem seid ihr zwei ein richtig heißes Paar. Man merkt, dass ihr Gefühle füreinander habt. Es sieht nicht gestellt aus. So etwas wollen die Leute sehen. Aber wenn du ihn nicht pflegen willst, dann bleibst du halt allein!"

„Miguel, was ist, wenn er sich nicht erholt? Was wirst du dann tun?", fragte Destiny vorsichtig.

„Du weißt, was passieren wird, wenn sich dein Freund nicht erholen sollte. Ich werde ihn beseitigen müssen", antwortete Miguel. „Aber ich denke, dass er es packen wird. Schon allein deinetwegen wird er weitermachen, egal, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Er hat dir gegenüber einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt."

„Was ist mit mir, Miguel? Was hast du mit mir vor?", fragte Destiny.

„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren", antwortete Miguel. „Genug jetzt! Ich habe noch zu tun. Meine Männer werden dich heute Abend zu deinem Freund bringen, ob du willst oder nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Destiny sank verzweifelt auf das Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.



Am Abend ließ sich Destiny widerwillig zu Don führen.

Die meiste Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Doch wenn die beiden sich unterhielten, dann meistens über belanglose Dinge. Keiner von ihnen wollte ihre momentane Lage ansprechen.

Doch schließlich brach Destiny das Schweigen.

„Don, ich flehe dich nochmals an: Starte nicht wieder so einen Angriff! Ich habe Angst, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte. Miguel war ziemlich sauer, dass du seinen Arzt angegriffen hast. Um unser beider Willen tu das bitte nicht wieder!", sagte sie. „Das Ganze hier ist meine Schuld! Er hat mich beobachten lassen, und er hat daraus die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du hier bist!"

„Unsinn, Des! Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", sagte Don.

„Doch, es ist meine Schuld! Ich kenne Miguel! Er hat dich entführen lassen, nur damit ich zu ihm komme. Er ist nur wegen mir nach New York gekommen", meinte Destiny. „Don, ich habe Angst. Angst vor Miguel. Ich fürchte, dass die Videos ihm bald nicht mehr reichen. Ich habe Angst, dass er von mir verlangt, dass ich auch mit ihm schlafe!"

„Wenn er das wagt, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!", sagte Don wütend.

„Ich flehe dich an: Halte deine Wut im Zaum! Bitte, tu es für mich! Versprich es mir!"

„Na gut. Ich verspreche es dir. Aber du weißt schon, dass mir das verdammt schwer fällt."

Destiny nickte.

Dann wurde sie abgeholt und wieder in ihr Zimmer geführt. Die Männer, die sie dorthin führten, ließen ab und zu einige anzügliche Bemerkungen und Andeutungen fallen. Das war seit dem Videodreh nicht das erste Mal, und es machte Destiny wütend.



Am nächsten Tag rief Miguel Destiny zu sich in sein Büro.

„Destiny, ich habe mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Wenn diese Woche um ist, dann wirst du nur noch mir gehören! Schließlich möchte ich auch ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben."

Destiny schwieg.

„Und was deinen Freund angeht, so überlege ich mir, ihn gefügig zu machen. Oder vielleicht willst du ihn ja gerne behalten."

„Was meinst du mit _ihn gefügig machen_? Was hast du mit ihm vor?", fragte Destiny entsetzt.

„Nun, ich mag seine unbeugsame Art. Ich könnte ihn gut in meinen Reihen gebrauchen", antwortete Miguel.

„Ich werde mich deinem Wunsch nicht widersetzen, obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt lieber sterben würde", sagte Destiny resignierend.

„Schön, dass du dich fügst", meinte Miguel. „Ich würde dir nur ungern weh tun."

Destiny sah ihn an. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Tu doch nicht so, Miguel! Du liebst es doch, die Menschen zu quälen!", sagte sie wütend.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Destiny!", warnte er sie.

„Schon gut. Aber was ist, wenn ich mich doch weigern sollte?"

„Wenn du dich weigerst, dann werde ich deinen Freund vor deinen Augen langsam und qualvoll töten! Sollte das noch nicht reichen, so habe ich auch noch andere Mittel und Wege, wie du wissen dürftest!"

„Na schön, du hast gewonnen, Miguel! Ich beuge mich deinen Wünschen, wie krank sie auch sein mögen. Wie konnte ich auch nur hoffen, dass es anders sein würde?!"

„Schön, dass du es endlich einsiehst."

„Da wäre noch etwas. Wenn du Don in deine Reihen aufnimmst, welche Aufgaben hast du ihm zugedacht?"

„Ich denke, er würde sich gut als mein Bodyguard machen, vielleicht auch als dein Bodyguard. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, dann wird er sich ohnehin nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer er ist, geschweige denn wer du bist. Er wird alles vergessen haben."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, es gibt da so einige neue Erfindungen in meinem Labor, die mir dabei sehr behilflich sein werden. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen."

„Ich flehe dich an: Tu das Don bitte nicht an! Mit mir kannst du machen, was du willst, aber bitte nicht mit Don!", flehte sie. „Da ist noch etwas: Sag deinen Männern, dass sie die anzüglichen Bemerkungen und Anspielungen sein lassen sollen. Ich kann sonst für nichts garantieren! Wenn du willst, dass deine Männer weiterhin einsatzfähig sind, dann sollen sie gefälligst diese Bemerkungen sein lassen! Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, ihnen etwas anzutun!"

Miguel wurde wütend und ohrfeigte sie.

„Destiny, du vergisst, wo dein Platz ist! Ich werde tun, was mir gefällt, und damit hat's sich! Sei lieber froh, dass ich deinen Freund nicht einfach töte!"

„Ach, und wo ist mein Platz?!", fragte Destiny provozierend. „Ich habe doch einfach nur Angst, dass deine Männer es nicht nur bei den Bemerkungen und Anspielungen belassen. Unschickliche Berührungen oder sexuelle Belästigungen musste ich mir gestern und heute schon gefallen lassen. Ich will einfach nicht als Flittchen oder gar Hure gelten! Ich lasse mir weder das eine noch das andere gefallen!"

Miguel ignorierte sie und schickte sie auf ihr Zimmer.



Trotz seiner Wut ließ Miguel sie am Abend zu Don gehen.

Don freute sich sehr, sie zu sehen.

„Schön, dass du hier bist, Des. Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Außerdem langweile ich mich."

Destiny bemerkte sofort, dass Don irgendwie aufgedreht war. Sie wusste auch, woran das lag. Miguel hatte schon damit begonnen, Don die bewusstseinsverändernden Drogen zu geben. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache entschied sie sich dafür, ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit Miguel zu erzählen.

„Ich hatte heute eine Unterredung mit Miguel", sagte sie.

„Weswegen?"

„Ich wollte wissen, was er mit uns vorhat."

„Und? Hat er's dir gesagt?"

„Ja, hat er. Aber es wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Wie lautet denn sein Plan?"

„Nun ja, die Sache mit dem Videodreh wird Ende der Woche vorbei sein."

„Gott sei Dank", sagte Don.

„Wart's ab, bis du den Grund dafür weißt."

„Und was ist der Grund?"

„Das, was ich die ganze Zeit befürchtet habe: Miguel will mich für sich ganz allein haben."

„Bitte was?! – Des, du hast dem doch nicht etwa zugestimmt?"

„Doch, Don. Ich habe mich gefügt. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Im Austausch dafür darfst du am Leben bleiben."

„Wo ist der Haken?"

„Miguel will dich gefügig machen und dich dann in seine eigenen Reihen aufnehmen, als sein Bodyguard."

„Das soll er mal versuchen! Mich gefügig machen, dass ich nicht lache!"

„Er ist doch schon dabei, Don, und zwar mit Hilfe von Drogen."

Don schwieg, doch sein Verhalten wurde immer merkwürdiger, und er suchte auffallend ihre Nähe.

Destiny versuchte, sich zu distanzieren. Die Erinnerungen an die Sache mit der Hypnose kamen wieder hoch. Zudem machte ihr die neuerliche Situation schwer zu schaffen. Sie war deprimiert.

Don bemerkte das und versuchte, ihr mittels Berührung Trost zu spenden.

„Don, bitte nicht", sagte Destiny.

„Lass uns doch ein wenig Spaß haben. Wir sollten das Beste aus dem Ganzen hier machen. Und vielleicht heitert dich das auch wieder auf."

Destiny verstand sofort, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Ich halte das für keine so gute Idee."

„Ach, komm schon, Des. Ich weiß, du willst es doch auch."

„Was macht dich da so sicher? Außerdem muss ich auch bald wieder in mein Zimmer."

„Du könntest die Nacht hier bleiben. Miguel wird uns nachher sowieso wieder in das Nachbarzimmer sperren. Lass uns ihm doch die Arbeit ersparen. Und wenn du hierbleibst, dann wärst du nicht so einsam."

Das überzeugte Destiny, auch wenn sie trotzdem noch Bedenken hatte.

„Na schön. Lass uns Spaß haben. Ich werde hier bei dir bleiben, damit Miguel merkt, dass er nicht alles mit mir machen kann."

Don freute sich sehr über ihre Entscheidung.

Tatsächlich schliefen er und Destiny in dieser Nacht mehrmals miteinander.

Das lenkte Destiny wirklich ab, und sie fand sogar neuen Mut und neue Kraft. Auch ihr Kampfgeist erwachte wieder.



Früh am nächsten Morgen schlich sie sich wieder in ihr Zimmer, nichtsahnend, dass Miguel wusste, dass sie die ganze Nacht bei Don gewesen war.

Deswegen stürmte er zwei Stunden später wütend in ihr Zimmer.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Destiny?! Habe ich dir erlaubt, bei deinem Freund zu bleiben?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Kein Aber, Destiny! Du wirst deinen Freund heute Abend zum letzten Mal sehen!", sagte Miguel. „Wahrscheinlich hast du schon bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr ganz er selbst ist. Zudem werde ich jetzt die Dosis erhöhen lassen. Es läuft alles so, wie es soll!"

„Was meinst du damit? - Miguel, Don ist der einzige Lichtblick, den ich hier habe. Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler, bei Don zu bleiben, aber ich brauchte Gesellschaft. Bitte erhöhe die Dosis nicht!"

„Ich werde mir das Ganze überlegen. Du wirst ja heute Abend sehen, wie ich mich entschieden habe. Und egal, ob ich die Dosis erhöhe oder nicht, dein Freund verändert sich trotzdem unaufhaltsam."

„Was meinst du damit? Inwiefern werde ich das sehen? Miguel, du machst mir Angst!"

„Na, ich meinte in Bezug auf die Erhöhung der Dosis. Im Übrigen bin ich sehr zufrieden, dass mein kleines Experiment funktioniert."

Destiny spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Ich hasse dich, Miguel!", schrie sie ihn wütend an. „Nur zur Info: Mein Temperament und mein Kampfgeist sind erwacht!"

Miguel schlug sie wütend ins Gesicht.

„Du hast keine Chance gegen mich! Wann kapierst du das endlich?! Deinen Freund wirst du dadurch auch nicht mehr retten! Dafür ist es bereits zu spät!"

„Vielleicht habe ich ja wirklich keine Chance gegen dich, Miguel! Aber ich werde deine Behandlung nicht einfach so hinnehmen! Außerdem geht es hier nicht um Don, sondern um mich! Du magst es doch, wenn ich mich wehre!"

Miguel sah sie erstaunt an.

„Natürlich mag ich dich wild", sagte er. „Ich dachte schon, du reagierst überhaupt nicht mehr."

Er trat ganz nah an sie heran. Mit seiner Hand strich er durch ihre Haare und berührte schließlich ihre Wange.

„Ich will, dass du die heutige Nacht mit mir verbringst", sagte er mit rauher Stimme. „Ich muss jetzt einigen Geschäften nachgehen. Du kannst ja solange deinen Freund besuchen und dich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten, falls er ansprechbar ist."

Er umfasste ihren Kopf und küsste sie hart auf den Mund.

„Ich erwarte dich heute Nacht um Mitternacht bei mir, und zwar in meinem Bett."

Destiny wusste, dass es keinen Weg gab, dem zu entgehen.

„Ich werde da sein", sagte sie.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns nachher. Ich freu mich schon."

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen verließ er ihr Zimmer.

Destiny war verzweifelt und ging zu Don.

„Hallöchen, Destiny! Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Wie geht's dir? - Mann, bin ich vielleicht aufgedreht."

„Mir geht's soweit ganz gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass das heute das letzte Mal ist, dass wir uns sehen."

„Warum denn das?", fragte Don verwundert.

„Miguel ist sehr wütend, weil ich letzte Nacht bei dir geblieben bin. Um mich zu bestrafen, hat er angeordnet, dass ich ab heute Nacht bei ihm sein muss."

„Dann heißt es also Abschied nehmen", meinte Don. „Da kann man wohl nichts machen."

„Das ist wahr. Aber vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Miguel hat die Dosis bei dir erhöhen lassen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb du so aufgedreht bist", sagte Destiny. „Don, ich ertrage das alles nicht mehr!"

Sie war verzweifelt, aber sie versuchte, ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich versuche, dich zu verstehen, obwohl... Ich fühle mich gut. Absolut fantastisch, um genau zu sein! Es könnte immer so bleiben", meinte Don.

Destiny sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Jetzt machst du mir Angst, Don", sagte sie. „Ich finde das Ganze nämlich absolut nicht gut! Vor allem nicht, dass du Versuchskaninchen für irgendwelche neuen Erfindungen spielst."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, Destiny. Ich fühle mich extrem gut. – Wow, ich brauch unbedingt noch etwas von dem Zeug!"

„Don, sei vorsichtig! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was genau das ist. Ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren! Dabei bist du mein einziger Lichtblick in dieser Hölle! Der Gedanke daran, dass ich ab heute das Bett mit Miguel teilen muss, macht mich ganz krank. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob und wie ich das alles durchstehe."

„Ich kann nicht mit dem Zeug aufhören. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, fangen meine Hände an zu zittern. – Könntest du noch mal wiederholen, was du gerade gesagt hast?"

„Ich sagte, dass du mein einziger Lichtblick in dieser Hölle bist und ich Angst habe, dich durch dieses Zeug zu verlieren. Außerdem sagte ich, dass mich der Gedanke daran, dass ich ab heute das Bett mit Miguel teilen muss, ganz krank macht."

„Was soll ich da sagen? Ich befürchte, ich kann dir da nicht helfen, Destiny. Du solltest an dich denken und mich vergessen. Genieß es einfach und hab deinen Spaß."

Destiny war entsetzt und enttäuscht zugleich. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Don sie irgendwie aufmuntern und ihr neuen Mut zusprechen würde.

„Wenn ich an mich denken würde, dann würde ich mich umbringen!", sagte sie. „Außerdem: Wie soll ich dich vergessen, wenn du als Miguels Bodyguard dauernd vor meiner Nase bist? Es ist meine Schuld, dass du das alles erleiden musst!"

„Himmel, Destiny! Hör auf, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen! Dich trifft keine Schuld an dem ... was... alles verschwimmt, so heiß, ich..."

Destiny bemerkte, dass es Don nicht gut ging und er kurz davor war, bewusstlos zu werden. Sie bemerkte auch, dass Don einen hochroten Kopf hatte.

„Was ist los? Don!"

„Mein Körper... Schmerzen..., mir ist so heiß", stöhnte er.

„Ich hole Miguel. Halte durch!"

Doch Don verlor das Bewusstsein.



Destiny hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie zu Miguels Büro lief.

Miguel war erstaunt, als sie sein Büro betrat.

„Destiny, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bist bei deinem Freund?"

„Das war ich auch. Aber du musst sofort deinen Arzt zu Don schicken! Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm! Er klagte er über verschwommene Sicht, Hitze und Schmerzen, und dann wurde er bewusstlos!"

Miguel rief seinen Arzt an und bestellte ihn zu Dons Zimmer.

„Komm mit", sagte Miguel zu Destiny.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro und gingen zu Don.

„Du wartest hier draußen", sagte Miguel und betrat das Zimmer.

Sein Arzt war bereits dort und untersuchte Don.

Destiny selbst wartete ungeduldig auf dem Flur. Für sie schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Schließlich trat Miguel wieder auf den Flur hinaus. Der Arzt verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer und ging wieder in sein Labor.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Destiny ängstlich.

„Die erhöhte Dosis macht ihm zu schaffen, aber das ist nicht so schlimm", antwortete Miguel. „Alles läuft so, wie es laufen soll."

„Er kann aber nicht daran sterben, oder?", fragte Destiny. „Was genau geschieht mit ihm?"

„Er könnte schon daran sterben, aber es sieht nicht danach aus. Es geht ihm sogar schon wieder besser. Ich würde sagen, dass dein Freund jetzt komplett in meiner Hand ist. Sein Wille zu fliehen oder dir zu helfen ist ausgelöscht", antwortete Miguel mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. „Es wird dir also nichts nutzen, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Du solltest diesen Tag noch genießen, solange er sich noch an dich erinnern kann. Ich wünsche euch beiden noch einen schönen Restabend. Und vergiss nicht: Ab heute Nacht gehörst du mir!"

Miguel ließ sie stehen, doch Destiny wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben. Wütend stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg.

„So einfach kommst du mir damit nicht davon, Miguel! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich so sehr, dass ich es noch nicht einmal mehr in Worte fassen kann! Aber eins rate ich dir: Pass auf deinen Rücken auf, Miguel!"

„So liebe ich dich, Wildkatze!", sagte er und lachte höhnisch.

„Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen, Miguel! Das schwöre ich dir!"

Miguel wurde wütend und ohrfeigte sie.

„Das werden wir ja sehen, Destiny!"

„Oh ja, das werden wir sehen! Mir ist mittlerweile alles egal! Aber du wirst auf jeden Fall keine Freude an mir haben!"

Miguel kämpfte gegen den Drang an, Destiny erneut zu schlagen. Statt dessen ließ er sie wütend stehen.

Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und Don zog Destiny ins Zimmer.

„Destiny, hör auf, dich mit Miguel zu streiten!", sagte er wütend. „Es reicht jetzt! Sei nicht so widerspenstig!"

„Ich denke nicht daran!", entgegnete Destiny. „Ich lasse mir nicht vorschreiben, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe! Von niemandem!"

„Beruhige dich, Destiny!", versuchte Don, sie zu besänftigen. „Du machst dir das Ganze hier nur unnötig schwer. Ändern kannst du sowieso nichts. Also hör auf damit. Unserer Freundschaft zuliebe."

Destiny sah ihn an.

„Unsere Freundschaft wird morgen nicht mehr bestehen, Don", sagte sie.

„Ich verstehe nicht", meinte Don und sah sie verständnislos an. „Soll das heißen, du willst einfach so unsere Freundschaft beenden?"

„Ich werde unsere Freundschaft nicht beenden, Don. Das will ich auch gar nicht. Aber du wirst spätestens ab morgen ein ganz anderer sein und dich an nichts mehr erinnern, weder an mich noch an irgend etwas anderes. Miguel ist dabei, dich zu einem seiner Handlanger zu machen, und zwar mittels Drogen. Du bekommst eine Art Gehirnwäsche durch diese Drogen. Miguel hat die Dosis erhöhen lassen, sozusagen als Strafe dafür, dass ich die ganze letzte Nacht bei dir war. Außerdem darf ich dich heute zum letzten Mal sehen und mit dir sprechen."

„Du machst dir das Leben hier trotzdem unnötig schwer. Akzeptiere das hier einfach und mach das Beste daraus. Ändern kannst du es eh nicht."

„Du hast gut reden, Don! Du bekommst Drogen und bist zudem noch ein Mann! Außerdem bist du normalerweise der Stärkere von uns beiden. Ich hingegen kenne Miguel. Ich muss das alles hier bei klarem Verstand ertragen und kann nichts tun, um diesem Schicksal als Miguels Geliebte zu entgehen. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit soviel durchgemacht, dass ich bezweifle, das hier auch noch durchstehen zu können. Ich habe einfach keine Kraft mehr."

„Dann gib deinen Widerstand auf und füg dich diesem Schicksal hier. Wie ich schon sagte, mach das Beste daraus."

Dons Rat verletzte Destiny, und sie gab sich distanziert.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser. Du siehst müde aus. Nur soviel: Ich will das, was mir ab jetzt bevorsteht, nicht. Außerdem habe ich Angst davor, eben weil ich Miguel kenne. Ich wünschte, du würdest verstehen, warum ich das alles nicht akzeptieren kann und will."

„Ich habe auch Angst", meinte Don, ging aber nicht auf Destinys Bemerkung ein. „Ich merke, wie die Erinnerungen an dich langsam zu verschwimmen beginnen."

„Ich weiß. Und die Tatsache, dass ich es nicht verhindern oder aufhalten konnte, vor allem aber, dass ich dich hier mit hineingezogen habe, macht mich ganz fertig. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass ich nicht nur einen guten Freund, sondern auch einen Bruder verliere."

„Bitte versprich mir etwas, Destiny: Zum einen darfst du niemals aufgeben! Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt sehr widersprüchlich, weil ich dir vorhin noch zur Aufgabe geraten habe. Aber bitte gib niemals auf. Und zum anderen möchte ich dich darum bitten, nach einer Lösung zu suchen, wie man mir mein Gedächtnis wiedergeben kann."

„Na schön. Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Das bin ich dir schuldig. Auch werde ich versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, wie man dir dein Gedächtnis wiedergeben kann. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

„Danke. Und nun solltest du wirklich gehen, bevor es Ärger gibt."

Destiny nickte und verließ Dons Zimmer.



Mittlerweile zeigte die Uhr Mitternacht. Destiny fügte sich ihrem Schicksal und suchte Miguels Zimmer auf. Einer seiner Handlanger hatte ihr gezeigt, wo es war.

Sie atmete tief durch und klopfte dann an.

„Herein", ertönte es von drinnen.

Destiny öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Miguel lag auf seinem Bett und las die Zeitung. Er war überrascht, als er sie sah.

„Destiny, das ist ja eine Überraschung!", sagte er. „Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass du wirklich hierher kommst. Aber es ist schön, dass du da bist."

Er stand auf und ging zu ihr hin.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", meinte Destiny.

Sie trat ganz nah an ihn heran und küsste ihn. Miguel war darüber erstaunt, erwiderte aber den Kuss. Gleichzeitig berührte er sie überall.

Schließlich zog er sie aus und küsste die entblößten Stellen.

Destiny versuchte, das Ganze tapfer zu ertragen. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht und versuchte, Miguel zu entkommen.

Doch er packte sie und stieß sie aufs Bett. Er kniete über ihr, so dass es kein Entkommen für sie gab.

Destiny schlug auf ihn ein, um freizukommen, doch Miguel packte ihre Hände und hielt sie fest.

Destiny wehrte sich, während Miguel sie überall küsste und berührte. Doch es half nichts. Ihr Widerstand erregte Miguel nur noch mehr, und schließlich drang er mit harten, fordernden Stößen in sie ein. Destiny kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Schließlich lag sie neben ihm und wünschte sich den Tod.

Miguel forderte sie noch einmal. Wieder wehrte sich Destiny, doch es machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer, und so gab sie schließlich auf.



Als Destiny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Miguel schon längst aufgestanden. Sie war angewidert von sich selbst und ging erst einmal duschen.

Dann kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, um sich umzuziehen. Auf ihrem Bett lag ein Päckchen mit einem Zettel für sie. Destiny sah sich den Zettel genauer an.

„Dieses Handy ist für dich. Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen, dass du deine Freunde anrufen kannst. Du kannst nur bestimmte Rufnummern anrufen, nämlich die meiner Männer und die von mir. Dasselbe gilt für Textnachrichten. Ach ja, ich will, dass du deine Sachen zusammenpackst und in mein – nein, unser – Schlafzimmer umziehst. Miguel."

Traurig machte sich Destiny daran, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als Miguels Wünschen Folge zu leisten.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy. Es war eine Textnachricht von Miguel.

„Destiny, du warst ja wirklich wild letzte Nacht. Je mehr du dich wehrst, desto besser gefällst du mir. Und was deinen Freund angeht: Ich nehme ihn heute zu meinen Terminen mit. So, wie er jetzt ist, gefällt er mir viel besser."

„Ich werde mich nicht mehr wehren!", schrieb Destiny zurück. „Ich werde dir dein Vergnügen mit mir vermiesen!"

Kurz darauf bekam sie einen Anruf von Miguel. Er war wütend.

„Wenn du meinst, du könntest mich damit ärgern, dann sollte ich dich vielleicht für eine Weile meinen Männern überlassen oder sogar deinem Freund!"

„Mach doch, was du willst! Doch ich bezweifle, dass du den Gedanken ertragen könntest, dass mich ein anderer Mann berührt! Doch ganz gleich, was du tust, du wirst meinen Geist und meinen Willen nicht brechen können!"

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte Miguel. „Aber ich werde so oder so meinen Spaß mit dir haben."

„Das bezweifle ich", entgegnete Destiny.

„Du solltest dich damit abfinden, dass du mir gehörst, Destiny! Es gibt kein Entkommen für dich", meinte Miguel. „Ich werde heute Abend eine Party für meine Geschäftsfreunde geben, und du wirst mich begleiten! Ich lasse dir nachher das Abendkleid bringen. Don wirst du heute Abend dann auch wiedersehen! Er hat von mir auch die Anweisung bekommen, dir alles zu besorgen, wenn du etwas brauchen solltest."

„Musstest du ausgerechnet ihm diese Anweisung geben?"

„Destiny, kann es sein, dass du versuchst, deinem Freund aus dem Weg zu gehen?"

„Don war vor der Gehirnwäsche mein Freund. Und ja, ich versuche, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber da ist noch etwas, was dich vielleicht mehr interessieren und auch freuen dürfte: Meine Hoffnung, dir und dem Ganzen hier doch noch zu entkommen, ist endgültig gestorben. Denn wenn mein Vater in Chicago schon nicht gegen dich angekommen ist, wer sollte es dann schaffen?! Das soll jetzt aber nicht heißen, dass ich alles mit mir machen oder gefallen lassen werde! Nur damit du Bescheid weißt. Du bist eh nur an meinem Körper interessiert, vergisst dabei allerdings auch, dass ich ein menschliches Wesen mit Gefühlen sowie Kampfgeist, Temperament und eigenem Willen bin. Das alles ist bei mir sehr stark ausgeprägt. Besonders mein Kampfgeist ist vollkommen erwacht und lässt sich nicht so einfach abstellen."

„Was dein Temperament und deinen Willen angeht: Genau deshalb begehre ich dich so sehr. Dein Charakter ist außergewöhnlich. Deine unbändige Art gefällt mir sehr. Was Don angeht: Du wirst ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen können."

„Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen kann. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm jetzt, wo er zu dir gehört und nicht mehr der ist, den ich kenne und mit dem mich einiges verbindet, begegnen soll. Ich muss mich erst an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen. Zudem plagt mich das schlechte Gewissen."

„Du musst Don einfach ganz neu kennenlernen. Eigentlich ist er noch immer derselbe wie vorher."

„Don war vorher mein Freund, mein Bruder und mein Kollege. Aber das alles ist er jetzt nicht mehr. Er ist jetzt dein Handlanger, und ich bin für ihn nicht mehr als die Geliebte von seinem Boss. Ich bin also in seinen Augen und in den Augen deiner anderen Männer nichts wert. Keinen interessieren meine Qualitäten."

„Ich weiß sie sehr wohl zu schätzen. Deshalb habe ich dich als meine Geliebte gewählt", sagte Miguel. „Da wir gerade dabei sind: Ich möchte, dass du zu meinem Arzt gehst. Er soll dir etwas geben, damit du nicht schwanger wirst. Er weiß schon, was er dir geben soll. Das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist ein Balg."

„Ich werde deinen Arzt aufsuchen."

„Gut. Die Party beginnt um acht Uhr. Bis heute Abend", sagte Miguel und legte auf.

Tatsächlich kam einer der Handlanger kurz darauf mit dem Abendkleid zu ihr. Es war ein mitternachtsblaues, enganliegendes Kleid mit einem raffinierten Ausschnitt sowie einem langen Schlitz am linken Bein. Sie probierte es an und stellte fest, dass es mehr enthüllte als bedeckte. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in dem Kleid. Aber sie wusste, sie musste es anziehen, wenn sie Miguel nicht wütend machen wollte.



Zur gleichen Zeit im Crime Lab.

Mac ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er machte sich große Sorgen um Destiny. Deswegen hatte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan.

„Mac?"

Stella hatte sein Büro betreten.

„Was gibt es, Stella?", fragte er.

„Leider nichts Gutes", antwortete sie. „Wir haben Destinys Wagen gefunden. Er stand versteckt auf dem Parkplatz des Nachtclubs. Das war aber noch nicht alles. Eine Polizeistreife hat Destinys Tasche gefunden. Es war noch alles drin. Allerdings war auf der Tasche Blut, Destinys Blut."

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Mac. „Stella, glaubst du, sie ist...?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mac. Ganz ehrlich nicht", antwortete Stella. „Hast du mit Chicago telefoniert?"

„Ja, aber die hatten auch keine guten Nachrichten. Dieser Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez ist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann mit sehr viel Einfluss. Das FBI ist auch hinter ihm her", berichtete Mac. „Ich habe auch mit Destinys Vater gesprochen. Er will so schnell wie möglich hierher nach New York kommen, um uns zu unterstützen. Was er mir erzählt hat, lässt meine Hoffnungen darauf, dass ich Des lebend wiedersehe, vollends sinken."

„Was hat er dir denn erzählt?", fragte Stella.

„Setz dich lieber", meinte Mac.

Stella setzte sich, und Mac nahm ebenfalls Platz.

„Destiny hatte mir mal erzählt, warum sie Chicago verlassen hatte. Sie hat sehr viel erdulden müssen. Sie ist mal von daheim abgehauen, weil ihr Vater ihr die Schuld an einer versuchten Vergewaltigung gegeben hatte. Um ihren Unterhalt zu finanzieren, jobbte sie damals in einem Nachtclub, der Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez gehörte. Destiny weigerte sich, mit ihm zu schlafen und wurde verprügelt. Zusätzlich wurden ihr Drogen verabreicht, um sie gefügig zu machen. Diese Drogen hätten sie beinahe umgebracht. Ihr Vater hat mir seine Sicht der Dinge erzählt. Destinys Leben hing damals an einem seidenen Faden. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez seine Geschäfte nur deswegen hierher nach New York verlegt hat, weil er erfahren hat, dass Destiny hier ist."

„Woher weiß dieser Miguel denn, wo Destiny ist?"

„Destinys Vater hat durch Zufall herausgefunden, dass einige Chicagoer Polizisten auf der Gehaltsliste von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez stehen. Nun geht da eine großangelegte interne Ermittlung vor sich. Aber bezüglich Destiny sagte er, wir sollten uns keine Hoffnungen darauf machen, sie je lebend wiederzusehen. Dieser Miguel lässt seine Feinde kurzerhand umbringen. Jeder, der sich gegen ihn auflehnt, wird automatisch zu seinem Feind. Und du kennst doch Destinys Temperament und ihren Kampfgeist."

Mac war den Tränen nah.

„Solange wir keine Spur von ihr gefunden haben, weigere ich mich, an ihren Tod zu glauben, Mac. Was sagt denn dein Herz?"

„Dass ich sie nicht mehr lebend wiedersehe."

„Oh, Mac!", sagte Stella, stand auf und ging zu ihm hin.

Sie umarmte ihn und versuchte, ihn so zu trösten.



Staten Island.

Destiny hatte sich bereits für die Party umgezogen. Auch Makeup, das extra für sie beschafft worden war, hatte sie aufgelegt.

Miguel war sehr angetan von Destiny. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus in dem Kleid. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort über sie herzufallen.

„Destiny, ich wünsche, dass du so tust, als wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest. Wehe dir, wenn meine Geschäftsfreunde es dir nicht abkaufen."

Destiny nickte.

„Dann lass uns nun gehen. Die Gäste warten schon", sagte Miguel.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten.

Destiny setzte ihr ganzes schauspielerisches Talent ein, um so zu tun, als wenn sie Miguel wirklich lieben würde. Sie war angewidert von sich selbst.

Miguel stellte sie seinen Geschäftsfreunden vor. Alle waren sehr angetan von ihr. Doch Destiny fühlte sich unwohl. Das lag unter anderem auch daran, dass Miguel die ganze Zeit seinen Arm um ihre Taille hatte, um allen zu zeigen, dass sie ihm gehörte. Ein anderer Grund war das Wiedersehen mit Don. Destiny bemerkte sofort, dass er nun wirklich zu Miguels Leuten gehörte. Das zeigte ihr allein schon seine Kleidung, denn er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und einen schwarzen Pulli. So etwas würde ihr Freund, Bruder und Kollege sonst niemals tragen.

Destiny versuchte, ihre Verzweiflung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie ganz plötzlich befiel, zu verbergen.

Später, als alle Gäste gegangen waren, gingen Miguel und Destiny nach oben. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, fiel Miguel sofort über Destiny her und nahm sie mit Gewalt. Sie wehrte sich, auch als er sie das zweite Mal nahm. Miguel war genervt.

„Jetzt reicht es, Destiny!", sagte er wütend. „Auf Dauer wird mir das zu anstrengend! Meine Geduld ist am Ende! Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!"

Mit einer Hand hielt er sie fest und mit der anderen Hand öffnete er die Nachttischschublade. Er holte eine kleine Schatulle hervor. Er öffnete sie und holte eine Spritze hervor.

„Hier ist etwas, was du noch sehr gut in Erinnerung haben dürftest."

Er spritzte ihr den Inhalt und ignorierte dabei ihre panischen Versuche, der Injektion zu entkommen. Das darin enthaltene Mittel entfaltete sofort seine Wirkung. Es war eine aphrodisierende Droge.



Miguel war sehr zufrieden mit Destiny und erlaubte ihr, auf seine Rechnung shoppen zu gehen. Damit sie nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellte, verabreichte er ihr vorher noch eine Droge, die ihren Widerstand für einige Stunden lahmlegte. Diese Droge war auch so etwas wie eine Gehorsamsdroge.

Don und Carlos, einer von Miguels Handlangern, begleiteten Destiny als Bodyguards. Destiny machte das Beste aus der Situation und kommandierte die beiden Männer kurzerhand als Taschenträger ab.

Als sie wieder auf Miguels Anwesen waren, stellte Destiny fest, dass Don ihr den ganzen Tag Gesellschaft leisten sollte.

Nun saßen sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer.

„Die anderen haben Unrecht", bemerkte Don plötzlich.

„Womit?", fragte Destiny.

„Nun, sie hatten mich vor dir gewarnt. Sie meinten, du wärst widerspenstig und vorlaut. Aber das finde ich nicht", antwortete er. „Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, dann helfe ich dir."

„Danke. Aber die anderen hatten Recht. Normalerweise bin ich wirklich widerspenstig und vielleicht auch etwas vorlaut. Aber ich war heute in meinem Element, dem Shoppen. Deswegen war ich nicht so."

„Aha. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie du wirklich widerspenstig und vorlaut sein soll. Doch das ist jetzt auch egal. Du siehst müde und erschöpft aus. Du solltest zu Bett gehen."

„Du hast Recht. Bis morgen", sagte Destiny und ging nach oben.

Auch in dieser Nacht verlangte Miguel, dass sie mit ihm schlief. Vorsichtshalber verabreichte er ihr auch wieder die aphrodisierende Droge.



Am nächsten Tag war Destiny allein im Garten, als Don zu ihr stieß. Dieses Mal trug er eine schwarze Hose, einen schwarzen Pullover sowie einen langen schwarzen Ledermantel. Auch eine Sonnenbrille gehörte zu seiner neuen Dienstkleidung.

„Hallo, Destiny. Gut geschlafen?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur drei Stunden geschlafen, aber na ja."

„Dafür siehst du aber ziemlich ausgeschlafen aus. Ich hingegen bin immer noch müde. Es war doch sehr anstrengend gestern."

„Das ist wahr. Mir tun noch immer die Füße weh. Aber das ist der Preis des Shoppens."

„Ich fand den Tag mit dir gestern übrigens echt nett. Allerdings ist mir etwas aufgefallen."

„Was denn?", fragte Destiny.

„Nun, du wirktest wegen irgend etwas traurig. Das ist mir auch schon bei der Party aufgefallen. Auch wenn du es verstecken wolltest, so habe ich es doch bemerkt."

„Ich bin auch traurig, aber das ist nicht der Rede wert. Du könntest und dürftest mir eh nicht helfen. Und gerade weil ich so traurig war und bin, habe ich keine Kraft, so zu sein, wie ich es normalerweise bin."

„Das ist wirklich schade. Ein Lächeln würde dir viel besser stehen. Und mein Angebot steht noch. Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, sag es einfach. Ich kann dich ganz gut leiden."

„Kannst du mir mein altes Leben wiedergeben? Oder meine Freiheit? Das bezweifle ich. Das darfst du auch gar nicht. Du bist relativ neu im Dienst von Miguel und stehst deshalb noch unter Beobachtung, bis du die Bewährungsprobe bestanden hast."

„Ich bin nicht neu im Dienst von Miguel. Ich hatte nur einen schweren Unfall, bei dem ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Miguel will einfach nur wissen, ob ich noch irgend welche anderen Nachwirkungen des Unfalls habe. Das ist der Grund, weshalb er mich beobachten lässt."

„Ach so", sagte Destiny, dachte sich aber ihren Teil.

„Was dein altes Leben oder deine Freiheit angeht, so hast du Recht. Das alles kann ich dir nicht wiedergeben. Aber wenn du jemandem sagen willst, dass es dir gut geht, dann könnte ich einen Brief für dich abgeben. Wo du willst, außer bei der Polizei. Miguel braucht das auch nicht zu wissen."

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber meine Freunde und der Mann, den ich liebe, wollen bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Außerdem sind sie bei der Polizei beziehungsweise beim CSI. Sonst habe ich niemanden mehr. Und Miguel wird davon erfahren, glaub mir. Ich kenne ihn. Es gibt für mich kein Entkommen."

„Nun ja. Das ist schade. Aber die Polizei ist sowieso tabu."

„Ich weiß. Aber sie waren meine Familie und meine Freunde. Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie mich für tot halten. Ich könnte ihnen nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, vor allem nicht dem Mann, den ich liebe. Meinem Vater in Chicago ebenfalls nicht. Ich komme mir so schäbig und schmutzig vor. Ich bin nicht mehr als ein Flittchen oder eine Hure, nur ohne Bezahlung. Außerdem: Miguel wird mich sowieso niemals gehen lassen, jedenfalls nicht lebend."

„Destiny, hör auf, dich selbst fertig zu machen! Du bist weder ein Flittchen noch eine Hure! Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber das kann ich nicht einfach akzeptieren. Gibt es nicht doch irgend etwas, was ich für dich tun kann, damit du dich ein wenig besser fühlst?"

„Da gibt es wirklich etwas. Bevor ich gezwungenermaßen Miguels Geliebte wurde, hatte ich einen kanadischen Schäferhund namens Tempest, der allerdings angeschossen wurde. Bevor ich hierhin kam, habe ich ihn in die Tierklinik von Doktor Briscott gebracht. Ich möchte wissen, ob Tempest es geschafft hat. Könntest du Doktor Briscott auch einen Brief von mir überbringen? Ich möchte ihm einfach weitere Anweisungen erteilen, damit er weiß, was er mit dem Hund machen soll."

„Das kann ich machen. Ich muss heute sowieso noch mal los. Was ist, wenn dein Hund nicht mehr in der Klinik ist?"

„Dann soll dir Doktor Briscott sagen, wo er ist. Und er soll das Nötigste veranlassen", meinte Destiny. „Und du kannst mich nicht von meinem Denken abbringen. Ich liebe Miguel nicht, ich hasse ihn sogar, mehr als Worte es ausdrücken können. Aber ich muss mit ihm schlafen, um zu überleben. Und ich muss ihm jeden seiner kranken Wünsche erfüllen. Ich bin angewidert von mir selbst! Vielleicht ist Flittchen oder Hure nicht das richtige Wort. Sexsklavin trifft es eher. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich würde sterben."

„Oh Mann! Am liebsten würde ich dich packen und nach Hause bringen. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht darf. Aber irgend etwas in meinem Inneren schmerzt jedes Mal, wenn ich dich so unglücklich sehe."

„Ich weiß auch, warum das so ist. Aber wenn Miguel herausfindet, dass ich es dir erzählt habe... Ich hätte gestern die Chance ergreifen und fliehen sollen."

„Warum hast du es dann nicht getan? Du könntest jetzt schon zu Hause sein."

„Weil ich kein Zuhause mehr habe! Und weil Miguel mich finden wird, egal, wohin ich gehe! Er hat mich auch hier in New York gefunden. Allein wegen mir ist er hierher gekommen. Und er hatte ein sehr überzeugendes Argument, damit ich zu ihm komme und damit ich tue, was er sagt."

„Wirklich? Was könnte das für ein Argument gewesen sein? Ich meine, ich war zu der Zeit noch nicht hier. Ich war noch zur Rehabilitation."

„Miguel hat meinen besten Freund, Wahlbruder und Kollegen entführen lassen. Er hat gedroht, ihn zu töten, wenn ich nicht zu ihm komme. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht retten."

„Also ist er tot. Das tut mir leid. Miguel kann Bullen nicht leiden. Das ist allgemein bekannt."

„Nein, er ist nicht tot, jedenfalls nicht körperlich. Er kann sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer und was er eigentlich ist. Daran sind Miguel, sein Arzt und dessen Drogen schuld. Abgesehen davon: Ich bin auch Polizistin, ja sogar Detective, auch wenn ich beim CSI gearbeitet habe. Und mein Vater ist Commissioner in Chicago. Wenn Miguel Polizisten nicht ausstehen kann, warum lebe ich dann noch?"

„Irgendwie verwirrt mich das Ganze jetzt etwas."

„Na gut, auch auf die Gefahr einer Bestrafung hin erkläre ich es dir. Mein Freund wurde mit bewusstseinsverändernden Drogen behandelt, da Miguel ihn unbedingt in seinen Reihen haben wollte. Grund dafür war der Kampfgeist meines Freundes. Diese Drogen haben ihn zum einen gefügig gemacht und zum anderen sein Gedächtnis gelöscht. Das heißt, er weiß weder, dass er eigentlich Polizist ist - ein verdammt guter sogar - noch kann er sich an mich erinnern. Alles ist ausgelöscht. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil er sonst alles daran setzen würde, mich vor Miguel zu beschützen und ihn der Polizei von New York auszuliefern. Seit dem letzten Erlebnis mit dem organisierten Verbrechen hat mein Freund mir gegenüber einen sehr starken Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt. Wahrscheinlich bedingt durch ein schlechtes Gewissen. - Was mich angeht, so sehe ich in ihm mehr als einen Freund, Bruder und Kollegen. Aber das ist nun vorbei. Miguel hat ihn und mich zu Dingen gezwungen, die nicht hätten sein dürfen und müssen. Diese Dinge haben meine Sicht geändert. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum Miguel mich am Leben lässt, obwohl ich ebenfalls Polizistin bin und ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen werde. Man könnte es eine offene Rechnung aus der Vergangenheit nennen."

„Also, ich kann mir eigentlich nur vorstellen, dass er dich noch weiter quälen will und er dich deshalb am Leben lässt. Wahrscheinlich auch, um dich weiterhin zu benutzen", meinte Don.

„Dann hat Miguel Erfolg damit. Jeder Tag, jede Nacht in seiner Nähe ist eine Höllenqual!"

„Wo ist dein Freund jetzt?"

„Wunderst du dich nicht darüber, dass du, der ja eigentlich einer von Miguels Männern bist, mir gegenüber Mitleid und Anteilnahme empfindest und mir helfen willst, obwohl niemand sonst so empfindet? Ich kann und darf dir nicht soviel erzählen, weil ich Angst vor den Konsequenzen habe. Nur soviel: Er heißt genau wie du."

„Ich befürchte, ich verstehe, was du sagen willst. Aber... Ich kann darüber nicht nachdenken. Das führt zu nichts. Miguel sagte, ich leide an einer Amnesie nach einem schweren Unfall."

„Dann denk auch nicht weiter darüber nach. Es reicht, wenn ich das tue", meinte Destiny und seufzte. „Ich werde jetzt schnell den Brief an den Tierarzt schreiben."

Don nickte, und Destiny ging ins Haus. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem Briefumschlag wieder und gab ihn Don.

„Ich muss dann auch los. Sobald ich wieder da bin, melde ich mich bei dir", sagte er.

Destiny nickte, und Don machte sich auf den Weg.



Crime Lab.

Macs Telefon klingelte.

„Taylor?"

„Hier ist Doktor Briscott von der Tierklinik. Ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid geben, dass Sie Tempest abholen können. Es geht ihm sehr viel besser. Aber er jault die ganze Zeit. Daraus schließe ich, dass er nach Hause will."

„In Ordnung, Doktor. Ich komme vorbei. Bis später."

„Bis später."

Mac griff nach seiner Jacke und verließ sein Büro.

Auf dem Flur begegnete er Danny.

„Mac, wo willst du hin?", fragte Danny verwundert.

„Ich fahre zur Tierklinik. Der Tierarzt hat gerade angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass ich Tempest abholen kann."

Danny bemerkte, dass Mac sehr mit der Beherrschung kämpfte.

„Mac, wenn du irgend etwas brauchen solltest, sag mir Bescheid."

Mac nickte und verließ das Crime Lab.

Er fuhr direkt zur Tierklinik. Er parkte den Wagen, atmete tief durch und betrat die Tierklinik.

„Mein Name ist Mac Taylor. Ich wollte Tempest abholen", sagte er zu der Tierarzthelferin.

„Warten Sie einen Moment, Mister Taylor. Ich sagte Doktor Briscott Bescheid", sagte sie und rief den Tierarzt an.

Dieser erschien wenige Augenblicke später an der Anmeldung.

„Mister Taylor, bevor ich Ihnen Tempest mitgebe, wollte ich Ihnen noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg mitgeben. Lassen Sie den Hund in den nächsten Tagen nicht allein. Es geht ihm zwar schon wieder gut, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Ich denke, er braucht menschliche Nähe."

„Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich ihn wohl mit zur Arbeit nehmen müssen. Ich habe zur Zeit sehr viel zu tun, so dass ich mir nicht einfach frei nehmen kann."

„Dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt Tempest bringen", sagte Doktor Briscott und ließ Mac kurz allein.

Wenig später kehrte er mit Tempest wieder. Der Hund ließ den Kopf hängen, als er neben dem Tierarzt her trottete. Mac nahm die Leine von Doktor Briscott entgegen und führte Tempest nach draußen.

Er öffnete die hintere Wagentür und hob Tempest vorsichtig hinein. Er streichelte ihm über den Kopf, was Tempest mit einem Zungenschlecken quittierte.

Mac schloss die hintere Wagentür und wollte gerade vorne einsteigen, als er plötzlich stutzte.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er einen Mann die Tierklinik betreten sah, der seinem verschwundenen Freund und Kollegen Don zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Mac wusste sofort, dass es sich wirklich um Don handeln musste. Aber etwas war merkwürdig. Die Kleidung, die Don trug, verwirrte Mac, denn sie passte so gar nicht zu dem Don, wie er ihn kannte.

Mac fragte sich, was Don in der Tierklinik wollte. Auf die Idee, dass Destiny Don möglicherweise geschickt haben könnte, kam er nicht.

Mac stieg in den Wagen. Er hatte beschlossen, darauf zu warten, dass Don die Tierklinik wieder verließ.



Destiny hatte sich den ganzen Tag anzügliche Bemerkungen und Andeutungen von Miguels Männern anhören müssen. Auch hatten die Männer sie begrapscht, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeigegangen war.

Um sich zu beruhigen und ihr Gemüt abzukühlen, duschte sie. Sie wollte wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Tatsächlich entspannte sie sich durch die Dusche.

Gerardo, einer von Miguels Handlangern, hatte gesehen, wie Destiny ins Badezimmer gegangen war. Sie hatte zwar die Tür abgeschlossen, doch das war für Gerardo kein Problem. Verschlossene Türen waren sein Spezialgebiet. Er hatte als Einbrecher angefangen, bevor er in Miguels Dienste getreten war. Leise betrat er das Badezimmer und schloss ganz leise die Tür.

Er wollte auch seinen Spaß mit der Geliebten vom Boss haben. Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihren Körper war er schon erregt.

Nun wartete er, bis sie aus der Dusche kam.

Destiny war geschockt, als sie Gerardo sah. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich schon auf sie gestürzt und begrapschte sie überall. Er versuchte auch, sie zu küssen, doch Destiny wehrte sich. Ihr Vorteil war, dass sie durch das Duschen noch ganz nass war, so konnte sie sich ihm entwinden. Zudem trat sie ihm gegen seine empfindlichste Stelle, und er ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden. So hatte Destiny Zeit, ihre Sachen zu nehmen und aus dem Badezimmer zu fliehen. Sie flüchtete ins Schlafzimmer. Sie wusste, dass Miguels Männer es nicht wagten, dorthin zu kommen. So hatte sie Zeit und Ruhe, sich abzutrocknen und sich anzuziehen, was aber gar nicht so einfach war, da sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.



Don kehrte am Nachmittag auf das Anwesen von Miguel zurück. Sofort nach seiner Ankunft meldete er sich bei Destiny.

„Hallo, Destiny. Ich bin wieder da."

„Warst du schon in der Tierklinik?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Jemand hat deinen Hund abgeholt. Und ich habe dem Arzt deinen Brief gegeben."

„Danke für die Hilfe. Wenn jemand meinen Hund abgeholt hat, dann lebt er also noch. Gott sei Dank. Hat dir der Arzt gesagt, wer den Hund abgeholt hat?"

„Jemand namens Mac Taylor."

„Ich hatte gehofft - nein, ich wusste -, dass Mac Tempest abholen würde, sollte der Hund es schaffen. Hat der Tierarzt sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, der Arzt hat nichts weiter gesagt."

„Ist sonst alles glatt gegangen bei deinem Auftrag?"

„Ja, ansonsten lief alles gut. Obwohl: Ich hatte das Gefühl, jemand beobachtet mich."

„Du konntest aber nicht herausfinden beziehungsweise feststellen, wer dich beobachtet hat, oder?"

„Nein, konnte ich nicht. Aber es fing an, als ich die Tierklinik betreten wollte und dann noch mal, als ich sie wieder verlassen habe."

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Mac erst kurz vor dir da war, um Tempest abzuholen? Oder hat der Arzt kurz telefoniert, während du da warst? Es gibt viele mögliche Erklärungen."

„Also telefoniert hat der Arzt nicht. Das hätte ich gesehen. Dann bleibt nur die andere Möglichkeit. Wobei ich mich da frage, warum er ausgerechnet mich verfolgt hat."

„Den Grund habe ich dir schon genannt. Du weißt doch, bezüglich meines Freundes. Nun, er war auch Macs Freund. Und er hat dich erkannt. Das ist die einzig logische Erklärung."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", meinte Don. „Und wie geht's dir?"

„Ich will nicht mehr! Und ich kann auch nicht mehr! Und deine Kollegen gehen mir allmählich auch auf die Nerven! Gleich knallt es, aber gewaltig! Es fehlt nicht mehr viel! Wenn Miguel es nicht schafft, dass seine Leute mit den Anspielungen und Bemerkungen aufhören oder ihre Finger unter Kontrolle halten, dann zeige ich denen jetzt mal, wie explosiv mein Temperament wirklich sein kann, wenn ich wütend bin. Und ich bin eigentlich schon mehr als wütend! Genug ist genug! Ich habe das jetzt echt schon lang genug ertragen müssen! Am besten, ich knöpfe sie mir jetzt gleich vor!"

„Ja, mach das. Sie haben es nicht anders verdient. Und das andere verstehe ich sowieso nicht."

Destiny verließ ihr Zimmer und nahm sich Miguels Handlanger vor. Einer nach dem anderen bekam ihre Wut zu spüren, vor allem Gerardo. Dann kehrte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und beantwortete Dons Textnachricht.

„Das andere ist auch eigentlich egal. Deine Kollegen sind Schweine, nicht so schlimm wie Miguel, aber Schweine. Einer von denen wollte mich vorhin in der Dusche überfallen und mir Gewalt antun! Na ja, jetzt ist er mehr als krankenhausreif! Die anderen haben viele Schrammen, Kratzer und andere Blessuren. Ich bin keine schwache Frau! Schließlich habe ich gelernt, mich zu wehren und zu verteidigen, als ich auf der Polizeiakademie war. Nur bei Miguel bringt das nichts, leider."

„Wie gesagt: Sie haben es mehr als verdient. Leider kann ich dir heute keine Gesellschaft leisten, auch wenn ich es wollte."

„Ist nicht schlimm. Ich hoffe nur, Miguel ist zum einen nicht sauer, dass ich seine Männer so zugerichtet habe. Und zum anderen hoffe ich, dass er mich heute in Ruhe lässt."



Spät am Abend rief Don Destiny an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch wach bist", meinte er, als sie ans Handy ging.

„Wie könnte ich schlafen, wenn mein Temperament noch immer auf Gewitterfront steht?"

„Immer noch? Warum denn das?"

„Das dauert bei mir immer eine Weile, bis ich mich beruhigt habe. Stell dir das Ganze wie einen Vulkanausbruch vor. Der ist ja auch nicht von jetzt auf gleich beendet."

„Da hast du Recht. Übrigens, Miguel war sehr wütend, dass ich in der City war. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum, aber ich habe nichts von deinem Brief gesagt."

„Aber du solltest doch was erledigen, oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden? - Danke, dass du nichts gesagt hast. Ich habe ihn auf jeden Fall brüllen gehört. Und ich bekomme seine Wut und schlechte Laune wahrscheinlich auch noch zu spüren. Hoffentlich überlebe ich das. Er ist nämlich in so einer Stimmung brutaler als brutal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt. Aber ich glaube nicht wirklich daran."

„Ja, schon, aber nicht direkt in der City. Na ja, ich hab's überlebt. Grad so. Vielleicht hat er sich ja bis nachher ein wenig beruhigt."

„Was hat er denn gemacht? Nein, sag es mir lieber nicht. Ich kann es mir schon denken", sagte Destiny.

In dem Moment betrat Miguel das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, und Destiny bemerkte sofort, dass er immer noch sehr wütend war.

„Don, Miguel hat sich nicht beruhigt. Er ist gerade ins Zimmer gekommen. Ich habe Angst, vor allem vor den kommenden Schmerzen. Ich muss jetzt auch aufhören. Meldest du dich morgen bei mir? Ich möchte nämlich wissen, was genau du in der City zu suchen hattest."

Destiny legte auf. Genau im richtigen Moment, denn Miguel verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Was fällt dir ein, meine Männer so zuzurichten?!", schrie er sie wütend an.

„Sie haben nicht mit ihren anzüglichen Bemerkungen und Andeutungen aufgehört. Außerdem hatten sie ihre Hände nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie haben keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich zu begrapschen!"

„Und wieso ist Gerardo mehr verletzt als die anderen?"

„Weil er über mich herfallen und mich vergewaltigen wollte, als ich unter der Dusche stand! Und dabei hatte ich die Tür abgeschlossen!"

„Wenn jemand meine Männer bestraft, dann bin ich das!", schrie er sie an und schlug sie wieder.

Dann packte er sie und stieß sie aufs Bett. Er wollte sich auf andere Gedanken bringen, indem er mit seiner Geliebten schlief. Dabei dachte er nur an seine eigene Befriedigung und ließ auch auf diese Art und Weise seine Wut an Destiny aus. Destiny hoffte, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde, doch ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht.



Am nächsten Tag, gegen Mittag, meldete sich Don telefonisch bei ihr.

„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, du hast die Nacht einigermaßen gut überstanden. Ich habe meine Blessuren weitestgehend verarztet. Was meinen Aufenthalt in der City betrifft, so sollte ich ja eigentlich nicht direkt dorthin fahren. Aber zum einen wollte ich ja deinen Brief abgeben, und zum anderen hat es mich irgendwie dorthin gezogen."

„Ich lebe noch, aber ich habe überall Blutergüsse und Prellungen. Ich habe mir letzte Nacht ernsthaft gewünscht zu sterben."

„Ich kann gut verstehen, was du meinst. Ich musste die ganze Nacht draußen in der Kälte verbringen, im Regen. Mann, war das kalt! Ich muss mich irgendwie wieder aufwärmen!"

„Ich hoffe, du findest eine Möglichkeit zum Aufwärmen. Ich brauche dringend etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Ich hasse Miguel! Und ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen!"

„Sag so etwas nicht zu laut, das mit dem Umbringen, meine ich. Das würde nur noch mehr Ärger geben. Ich versuche, dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen zu organisieren."

„Mir ist es egal, ob es Ärger gibt! Ich will hier weg! Und danke für dein Angebot, aber ich habe Schmerzmittel bekommen, aber wahrscheinlich sind die zu schwach. Es wäre also doch lieb von dir, wenn du mir etwas Starkes gegen die Schmerzen organisieren könntest."

„Mmh... Vielleicht könnte ich dich zum Shoppen fahren, so wie am Samstag. Das wäre eine Gelegenheit für dich, einfach zu verschwinden."

„Ich fürchte, dafür ist es zu spät. Miguel wird mich wohl nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen oder zumindest die Bewachung verstärken. Ich musste vorhin ins Krankenhaus zum Röntgen und zur frauenärztlichen Untersuchung. Drei seiner Männer waren mit, und Miguel war auch dabei. Leider."



Destiny ließ sich Dons Vorschlag den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf gehen. Sie musste es irgendwie schaffen, das Anwesen zu verlassen. Doch sie wusste, dass Miguel das nicht zulassen würde, also musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Sie wusste, dass ihre einzige Waffe ihr Körper war. Also beschloss sie – wenn auch widerwillig –, diese Waffe einzusetzen.

So kam es, dass sie Miguel am Abend nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführte, auch wenn sie von sich selbst angewidert war. Sie verführte ihn noch weitere zwei Male, und schließlich gab er ihr die Erlaubnis, am nächsten Tag shoppen zu gehen, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass neben Don noch ein weiterer Bodyguard mitfuhr.



Am nächsten Morgen waren sämtliche Handlanger irgendwo draußen unterwegs, sei es im Garten als Wache oder in der Stadt.

Destiny hatte Glück und erwischte Don alleine.

„Guten Morgen, Don."

„Guten Morgen, Destiny."

„Du, Don? Steht dein Angebot noch?"

„Klar doch, Destiny. Wo möchtest du denn hin?"

„In die direkte City von New York. Aber nur den Hinweg. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr länger aus!"

„Okay, ich fahre dich. Aber sag mir nicht, wann und wo du verschwinden willst."

„Das wirst du dann schon merken. Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."

„Ist auch besser, wenn du gehst. Du gehörst hier nicht her. Und den Ärger werde ich schon aushalten. Ich wünsche dir jetzt schon mal viel Glück."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich würde dich liebend gern mitnehmen. Und ich habe Angst davor, zu fliehen und davor, dass Miguel mich doch wieder findet."

„Ich kann dich nicht begleiten. Wo sollte ich auch hin? Und in den Knast mag ich nicht, Kleines. Geh am besten zu deinen Freunden bei der Polizei. Da bist du in Sicherheit. Vergiss mich einfach."

„Vor Miguel ist man nirgendwo in Sicherheit. Das weiß ich noch aus meiner Zeit in Chicago", meinte Destiny. „Ich frage mich gerade, wieso du in den Knast solltest. Und ich kann dich nicht vergessen, und ich will es auch nicht. Du kannst dich zwar nicht daran erinnern, aber uns beide verbindet etwas ganz Besonderes. Und du bist kein Gangster. Zumindest warst du das nicht immer. Und du bist nicht wie die anderen. Auch wenn du nichts damit anfangen kannst, aber ich habe dir versprochen, dir zu helfen und nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Und daran werde ich mich auch halten."

„Das ist lieb. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was du meinst. Wenn du weg bist, werde ich wieder meinen Aufgaben nachgehen."

„Eigentlich will ich nicht wissen, was für Aufgaben das sind, aber auf der anderen Seite kann ich es mir eigentlich schon denken. Sagst du es mir trotzdem?"

„Ich muss noch zu Leuten, die Miguel Geld schulden. Mehr sag ich dazu nicht."

„Aha. Dann weiß ich Bescheid. Wer kommt mit dir mit? Oder gehst du alleine?"

„Ich gehe alleine. Das ist kein Problem. Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so. Ich habe bisher immer erlebt, dass die Geldeintreiber zu zweit gehen. – Ich glaube, da ist noch ein anderer Grund, warum du es besser findest, wenn ich gehe, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast Recht, da ist noch ein anderer Grund. Es ist besser, wenn du verschwindest, weil ich dann nicht mehr mitansehen muss, wie Miguel dir weh tut."

„Danke. – Übrigens hat Miguel angeordnet, dass Juan auch mitkommen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dennoch wagen soll zu verschwinden."

„Keine Angst. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Ich glaub, ich weiß auch schon wie. Bitte geh einfach und schau nicht zurück."

„Du weißt schon, dass mir das wegen dir unheimlich schwerfallen wird, oder? Ich wünschte, ich würde den Mut finden, um Miguel und die anderen ein für alle Mal loszuwerden. Aber ich denke, ich kann viel mehr ausrichten, wenn ich wieder in Freiheit bin. Ich werde mir jetzt eine Wagenladung Make-up ins Gesicht schütten in der Hoffnung, dass man dann nicht mehr die Spuren von Miguels Brutalitäten sieht, und dann bin ich soweit."

„Okay. Ich werde schon mal nach draußen gehen. Ich warte dann im Wagen auf dich. Beeil dich!"

Destiny nickte und ging nach oben.



Don hingegen machte sich auf die Suche nach Juan. Er fand ihn im Aufenthaltsraum, den Miguel für seine Handlanger hatte einrichten lassen.

„Da bist du ja, Don. – Der Boss sagte, wir beide sollen sein Mädchen in die Stadt fahren, weil sie shoppen gehen will", sagte Juan.

„Das stimmt."

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust darauf, diesen langweiligen Job zu machen."

Don trat hinter Juan. Dann schlug er ihn nieder.

„Dann bleib doch einfach hier", sagte Don leise.

Schließlich zerrte er den bewusstlosen Juan in einen Raum und schloss die Tür ab. Dann ging er nach draußen, um den Wagen zu holen.



Destiny war fast fertig. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und ihre Gesichtsblessuren überschminkt.

Sie schickte Don eine Textnachricht.

„Bin unterwegs. Sekunde noch. Darf meine Sonnenbrille nicht vergessen."

„Ok. Ich lass den Motor an", schrieb Don zurück.

Schließlich verließ Destiny das Haus und stieg in den Wagen.

„Dann mal los. Auf zum Shoppen", meinte sie. „Nanu. Wo ist denn Juan?"

„Der ist verhindert. Sonderauftrag vom Boss", antwortete Don nur und fuhr los.



Destiny ließ sich zu einem Dessousgeschäft fahren. Don wartete draußen, während sie hineinging.

Doch kurze Zeit später verließ sie das Geschäft wieder. Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn sie gleich beim ersten Stopp geflohen wäre.

Sie fuhren weiter zum nächsten Geschäft. Wieder wartete Don draußen vor der Tür. Doch auch dieses Mal kehrte Destiny wieder.

Schließlich hielten sie vor einer Shopping Mall. Don ging zwar mit ihr hinein, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung zu ihr.

Destiny hingegen nutzte schließlich das Menschengewimmel und setzte sich ab. Sie verließ die Shopping Mall durch einen der Seiteneingänge und rannte weg.



Destiny rannte und rannte, bis sie schließlich kaum noch Kraft hatte. Als sie erschöpft um eine Hausecke bog, stieß sie mit einem Mann zusammen. Sie wagte es nicht, den Mann anzusehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Sir. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst", sagte sie leise.

„Ist schon okay", sagte der Mann.

Doch plötzlich stutzte er.

„Des? Bist du das?"

Destiny stutzte nun ihrerseits und sah auf. Vor ihr stand Mac. Sie war mit ihm zusammengestoßen.

„Mac?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Oh, Des! Du lebst!", sagte er freudig und umarmte sie.

Destiny stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.

Mac nahm ihr die Sonnenbrille ab und bemerkte trotz ihres Makeups die Misshandlungsspuren.

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte er.

Destiny war kurz davor, vor lauter Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen.

Mac führte sie zu seinem Wagen und fuhr mit ihr zum Crime Lab.

Dort angekommen, brachte er Destiny sofort in sein Büro und ließ die Sichtblende herunter. Dann rief er Stella und Captain Harris an und bat sie, in sein Büro zu kommen.

Tatsächlich trafen die beiden auch kurze Zeit später ein.

Als Stella Destiny sah, ging sie zu ihr hin und umarmte sie freudig.

„Des, wo warst du? Was ist geschehen?", fragte Mac.

„Ich war die Gefangene mit Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez. Ich kenne ihn noch aus Chicago, wo ich schon einmal in seiner Gewalt war. Er ist nur deshalb nach New York gekommen, weil er wusste, dass ich hier bin. Er hat mich lange Zeit beobachten lassen. Er hat Don entführen lassen, um mich zu erpressen. Er hat falsche Schlüsse aus dem gezogen, was er gesehen hat. Als ich mit meinem Hund auf dem Weg zur Tierklinik war, bekam ich einen Anruf von Don, dass Miguel mich sehen will. Hätte ich mich geweigert, dann hätte Miguel Don getötet. Mir blieb also keine andere Wahl. Ich durfte aus diesem Grund auch niemandem sagen, wo ich war. Treffpunkt war der Nachtclub. Von dort aus wurde ich dann zu Miguels Anwesen gebracht. Der Aufenthalt da war die reinste Hölle! Ich musste tun, was Miguel von mir verlangte, sonst hätte er Don getötet. Don selbst wurde mit bewusstseinsverändernden Drogen zu einem von Miguels Männern umgewandelt. Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern."

Mac, Stella und Captain Harris waren über Destinys Bericht entsetzt. Sie gingen nach draußen, um sich zu beraten.

Destiny nutzte die Einsamkeit und schickte Don eine Textnachricht.

„Hallo, Don. Ich wollte dir nur kurz Lebewohl sagen. Ich bin bei meinen Freunden. Bitte lösch diese Nachricht sofort, damit Miguel nicht erfährt, dass du mir geholfen hast. Pass auf dich auf."

„Mach ich. Leb wohl. Und viel Glück", schrieb Don zurück.



Eine halbe Stunde später stürmte Jessy in Macs Büro. Sie hatte erfahren, dass Destiny zurückgekehrt war.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mehr mit dir reden! Aber ich verlange dennoch eine Antwort von dir! Warum hast du Don zurückgelassen? Wie konntest du das nur tun? Du denkst nur an dich!", sagte sie wütend.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Wenn ja, was macht es dann für einen Sinn, dir eine Antwort auf deine Fragen zu geben? Du würdest mir ja eh nicht glauben! Aber weißt du was? Es ist mir egal. Ich habe nach der Hölle, die ich durchlebt habe, nichts mehr zu verlieren. Du willst Antworten? Dann sollst du sie auch bekommen. Ich wollte, dass Don mich begleitet, aber er hat sich geweigert. Er ist nicht mehr er selbst. Man hat ihm Drogen verabreicht, die zum einen sein Bewusstsein verändert und zum anderen seine Erinnerungen gelöscht haben. Er weiß nicht mehr, wer und was er in Wirklichkeit ist. Er kann sich auch an sonst nichts erinnern. Er hält sich für einen Handlanger von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez. Dieser hat ihm erzählt, dass er sich aufgrund eines Unfalls an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Ich bin nur ungern ohne ihn abgehauen, aber er sagte, er wüsste nicht, wohin er sollte und dass er auf keinen Fall in den Knast wollte. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu überreden, aber er wollte nicht!"

„Du hast Recht: Ich glaube dir nicht. Sag mir, wo ich ihn finden kann! Ich will selbst mit ihm sprechen!"

„Genau das werde ich nicht tun! Du würdest noch nicht einmal in Dons Nähe kommen, denn sobald du das Grundstück betrittst, bist du tot. Miguel hasst Polizisten und sieht sie lieber tot! Außerdem: Selbst wenn du es schaffen solltest, das Grundstück zu betreten, es würde dir nichts bringen. Don erkennt dich nicht! Für ihn bist du nichts weiter als eine Polizistin! Selbst mich hat er nicht erkannt. Außerdem ist es im Moment viel wichtiger, einen Weg zu finden, wie man ihm das Gedächtnis wiedergeben und wie man ihn aus Miguels Fängen befreien kann."

Noch während sie sprach, hatte Destiny eine Idee.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Ihr müsst ihn verhaften. Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam. Aber anders kommt ihr nicht an Don heran."

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

„Findet heraus, wer hier in New York von Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez erpresst wird oder ihm Geld schuldet. Viele von den Menschen, die nicht bezahlen können oder nicht kooperieren, werden von Miguels Geldeintreibern getötet, sozusagen als Warnung für andere. Ihr könntet euch bei den Erpressungsopfern oder den Schuldnern auf die Lauer legen. Da Don als Miguels Geldeintreiber tätig ist, wird er früher oder später bei einem von ihnen auftauchen. Dann könntet ihr ihn sozusagen festnehmen. Dann hättest du auch deine Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu reden. Dann wirst du sehen, dass er sich an nichts und niemanden erinnern kann. Weder an dich noch an Mac noch an die anderen. Für ihn seid ihr nur Bullen, seine Feinde und die seines Bosses. Und ich rate dir: Tu nichts im Alleingang! Wenn du Don wiederhaben willst, dann musst du mit den anderen zusammenarbeiten! Nur so habt ihr vielleicht eine Chance. Wenn du allerdings sterben willst – und das wirst du –, dann mach, was du willst! Nur lass dir gesagt sein, dass du Don damit unglücklich machst, sobald er sich wieder erinnert. Nur soviel: Ihr dürft Miguel und seine Leute nicht unterschätzen!"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich herausfinden kann. Wenn ich etwas weiß, sag ich's dir."

„Tu das. Vielleicht kann ich auch irgend etwas tun. Ich habe es Don versprochen, bevor er sein Gedächtnis verlor."

„Du kannst dich gerne beteiligen. Aber ich will dich nicht in seiner Nähe haben, damit das klar ist!", sagte Jessy mit einem kalten, drohenden Unterton.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Jessica, denn ich werde es nur ein einziges Mal sagen: Ich lasse mir von nichts und niemandem vorschreiben, was ich tun oder lassen soll! Auch nicht von dir! Wenn du durchgemacht hättest, was ich die letzten drei Wochen durchgemacht habe, dann würdest du wissen und verstehen, warum!", erwiderte Destiny wütend.

„Dann halte dich am besten ganz raus! Nur deinetwegen ist Don dauernd in Gefahr! Mir reicht es jetzt! Du hast schon genug angerichtet! Es wäre besser für uns alle gewesen, wenn du nie nach New York gekommen wärst!", schrie Jessy sie wütend an.

„Weißt du was, Jessica?! Durch deine arrogante und besitzergreifende Art ist es kein Wunder, dass Don lieber mit mir zusammen war! Und ich werde mich nicht heraushalten! Ich habe noch eine persönliche Rechnung mit Miguel zu begleichen! Nichts und niemand wird mich davon abhalten! Du schon mal gar nicht! Zudem werde ich mein Versprechen Don gegenüber einhalten, ob es dir passt oder nicht! Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern! Niemand wird das je wieder tun können!"

„Dann geh mir lieber aus dem Weg! Ach ja: Und wenn alles wieder normal ist, halte dich aus meinem und Dons Leben raus! Vor allem, halte dich von Don fern! Ich scherze da genauso wenig wie du!"

„Das werde ich nur tun, wenn Don das von sich aus ohne Beeinflussung von anderen auch will! Du kannst nicht für ihn mitentscheiden! Und ich würde sagen, du solltest lieber mir in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen! Denn ich werde es nicht tun! Außerdem werde ich meine Arbeit hier im Crime Lab wieder aufnehmen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht! Ach ja: Wenn hier jemand nur an sich denkt, dann bist das ja wohl du, Jessica! Abgesehen davon: Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, weil Don und ich ein besonderes Verhältnis zueinander haben. Etwas, was du als seine Ehefrau nicht hast! Aber soll ich dir etwas verraten: Das interessiert mich nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise! Und ich weine unserer Freundschaft keine einzige Träne nach! Denn auf eine Freundin wie dich kann man sehr leicht verzichten! Du hast immer nur fleißig genommen, aber niemals gegeben! Eine Freundschaft besteht aber aus gegenseitigem Geben und Nehmen. Niemals warst du für mich da, wenn ich dich brauchte!"

„Wir werden ja sehen. Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen und den Hinweisen nachgehen. Falls sich etwas ergibt, sage ich Mac Bescheid."

„Von mir aus. Mit so einer arroganten egoistischen Kuh wie dir will ich eh nichts mehr zu tun haben!"

„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück."

„Du langweilst mich, Jessica! Das weiß ich doch schon längst. Wieder etwas, worin ich besser bin als du. Vergiss nicht, von wem du den Tipp mit den Erpressungsopfern und Schuldnern hast. Und das, obwohl ihr gar nicht dafür zuständig seid."

Wütend verließ Jessy Macs Büro und stieß draußen mit Mac, Stella und Captain Harris zusammen. Die drei hatten den Streit mitbekommen und sahen Jessy tadelnd an.

„War das nötig, Jessy?", fragte Stella.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", entgegnete Jessy.

„Oh doch, das weißt du!", sagte Mac.

Er war wütend, dass Jessy zum einen Destiny so angeschrien hatte und zum anderen das auch noch abstritt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was euch das angeht!", gab Jessy zurück.

„Es geht uns deshalb etwas an, weil Destiny die einzige ist, die weiß, wo wir Don und Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez finden!", sagte Captain Harris.

„Korrektur: Zumindest was Don angeht, weiß ich auch, wo wir ihn finden können. Und das reicht mir erst einmal!"

„Du solltest Destiny dankbar sein, dass sie dir diesen Tipp trotz deines Verhaltens überhaupt gegeben hat", meinte Stella.

„Falls der Tipp überhaupt stimmt", entgegnete Jessy. „Ach, Mac? Sorg bitte dafür, dass Destiny in Zukunft nicht mehr meinen Weg kreuzt!"

„Das geht jetzt zu weit, Jessy!", sagte Mac wütend.

„Es reicht jetzt wirklich!", sagte Stella.

„Darüber reden wir noch, Jessica!", sagte Captain Harris.

Jessy ließ die drei wütend stehen und ging zu Danny und Anna.



Danny und Anna waren von Mac über Destinys Rückkehr und das, was geschehen war, informiert worden. Die beiden hatten auch gehört, was zwischen Jessy und Destiny vorgefallen war. Es war ja auch nicht zu überhören gewesen. Deshalb bemerkten die beiden sofort, dass Jessy ausgesprochen schlechte Laune hatte.

„Könnt ihr zwei mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Jessy, doch ihre Stimme hatte einen bissigen und arroganten Tonfall.

„Nur, wenn du einen anderen Ton anschneidest", antwortete Danny kalt.

„Fallt ihr mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken?", fragte Jessy wütend.

„Wenn du nicht einen anderen Ton anschlägst, ja", antwortete Anna. „Nur weil du schlechte Laune hast, musst du das nicht an uns auslassen!"

„Ich habe auch allen Grund dazu, schlechte Laune zu haben!", erwiderte Jessy.

„Und der wäre?", fragte Danny.

„Nun, Destiny taucht hier auf, und zwar ohne Don. Dann behauptet sie noch, sie hätte versucht, ihn zu überreden, aber weil er sich angeblich durch Drogen an nichts mehr erinnert, hätte er abgelehnt. Das sagt sie doch nur, um von ihrem Egoismus und der Tatsache, dass sie ihn im Stich gelassen hat, abzulenken! Dann besitzt sie auch noch die Frechheit, mich zu beleidigen! Durch meine arrogante und besitzergreifende Art wäre es kein Wunder, dass Don sich lieber mit ihr getroffen hat. Zudem hat sie gesagt, ich wäre nur eifersüchtig, weil sie und Don ein besonderes Verhältnis zueinander haben! Aber der krönende Abschluss war, dass sie mich als arrogante egoistische Kuh bezeichnet hat! Aber sie von mir ihr Fett weggekriegt! Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Don nur ihretwegen dauernd in Gefahr ist! Na ja, und einige Dinge mehr."

Danny und Anna sahen Jessy entsetzt an.

„Du hast ihr bitte was gesagt?! Jessy, bist du denn jetzt total verrückt geworden?!", fragte Anna fassungslos. „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass das nicht Destinys Schuld ist!"

„Doch, es ist ganz allein ihre Schuld! Ich habe ihr auch gesagt, dass es besser für uns alle gewesen wäre, wenn sie niemals hierher nach New York gekommen wäre! Und das ist mein voller Ernst!"

Anna merkte, wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg und nach einer Ausbruchsmöglichkeit suchte.

„Danny, kümmerst du dich bitte um ihr Anliegen?", fragte sie und kämpfte mit der Selbstbeherrschung. „Ich muss mal ganz dringend wohin."

Danny bemerkte, dass Anna mit der Wut kämpfte. Er konnte es ihr mehr als nachempfinden.

„Aber natürlich kümmere ich mich darum", antwortete er.

Anna verließ das Labor unter den irritierten Blick von Jessy.

„Also, was ist das für ein Gefallen?", fragte Danny.

„Ich brauche die Namen und Adressen der Personen, die entweder von diesem Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez erpresst werden oder die ihm Geld schulden. Und das so schnell wie möglich."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich was hab."

„In Ordnung", sagte Jessy und verließ das Labor.

Danny atmete auf. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und er hätte Jessy zusammengeschrien. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Destiny hatte Schlimmes durchgemacht und lag praktisch schon am Boden, und Jessy besaß dann auch noch die Unverschämtheit, sozusagen weiter auf Destiny einzutreten.



Anna war währenddessen auf dem Weg zu Mac und Stella. Sie traf die beiden vor Macs Büro. Captain Harris war bereits gegangen. Er wollte alles für Dons _Verhaftung_ in die Wege zu leiten.

„Was ist los, Anna?", fragte Mac, als er sie sah. „Du siehst aus, als stündest du kurz vor einer Explosion."

„Da liegst du gar nicht so falsch, Mac", antwortete sie.

„Verrätst du uns auch den Grund?", erkundigte sich Stella.

„Jessy und ihr Verhalten Destiny gegenüber. Sie ist gerade in unserem Labor wegen irgendeines Gefallens, den wir ihr tun sollen."

„Dann bist du hier in guter Gesellschaft", meinte Mac. „Des hat ihr den Tipp gegeben, nach Personen zu suchen, die diesem Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez entweder Geld schulden oder aber von ihm um Schutzgeld erpresst werden. Das Ganze dient dazu, an Don heranzukommen und ihn sozusagen festzunehmen."

„Aha", sagte Anna nur. „Wie geht es Destiny?"

„Wir wollten gerade nach ihr sehen", meinte Stella. „Willst du mitkommen?"

Anna nickte.

Gemeinsam betraten die drei Macs Büro. Sie bemerkten, wie Destiny sich gerade hastig einige Tränen wegwischte.

Anna ging direkt zu Destiny hin und umarmte sie.

„Destiny, ich denke, ich weiß, warum du weinst. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass das, was Jessy dir an den Kopf geworfen hat, nicht stimmt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Jessy hatte kein Recht, dir so etwas vorzuwerfen! Nimm dir das bitte nicht so zu Herzen!"

„Das ist lieb gemeint, Anna. Aber in diesem Fall hatte sie leider doch Recht. Miguel hat mich beobachten lassen und aus dem ganzen Geschehen die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Deswegen hat er Don entführen lassen, damit ich zu ihm komme. Während der letzten drei Wochen hat er mich immer wieder mit Dons Leben erpresst, damit ich tue, was er sagt. Sogar noch, als Don bereits sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und zu einem von Miguels Männern geworden war."

„Trotzdem hatte Jessy Unrecht", sagte Mac. „Vor allem aber hatte sie kein Recht, dir diesen unberechtigten Vorwurf zu machen. Ich verstehe ja ihre Situation, aber sie vergisst dabei, dass du das eigentliche Ziel und Opfer warst."

„Wir müssen Don so schnell wie möglich finden und aus Miguels Fängen befreien. Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr da bin, schwebt Don in großer Gefahr", sagte Destiny.

„Keine Angst, Destiny. Wir werden ihn finden", versuchte Stella sie zu beruhigen.

„Genau. Danny ist schon dabei, deinem Tipp nachzugehen. Ich werde mal nachsehen gehen, wie weit er ist", sagte Anna und verließ Macs Büro.



Danny hatte Erfolg gehabt mit seiner Suche und hatte auch schon Jessy informiert. Diese legte sich mit einigen Kollegen auf die Lauer.

Tatsächlich hatten sie Glück. Don tauchte wirklich auf, und sie verhafteten ihn. Dann brachten sie ihn aufs Revier und führten ihn in einen Befragungsraum.

Jessy informierte Mac und bat ihn, zu ihr zu kommen.



Während Don wartete, kontaktierte er Destiny per Textnachricht.

„Sag mal, Destiny: Hast du den Bullen nen Tipp gegeben? Was soll das?"

Mac war bei Destiny, als sie die Nachricht erhielt. Er hatte sie über Dons Verhaftung informiert.

„Mac, Don hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt", sagte sie.

„Lass mal sehen", meinte er, nahm ihr das Handy ab, las die Nachricht und gab ihr dann das Handy zurück. „Schreib ihm Folgendes: Warum fragst du? Ich habe denen keinen Tipp gegeben, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Sie haben mich völlig überrumpelt. Tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht!"

Destiny schrieb die Nachricht und schickte sie ab.

„Die haben mich vorhin an die Wand gematscht und verhaftet. Miguel wird ausrasten! Irgendwie sind die alle total seltsam hier. – Destiny, ich muss hier wieder raus!"

Destiny las Mac die weitere Nachricht vor.

„Dann geh ich jetzt mal rüber", sagte er. „Du lässt dich bitte von Hawkes untersuchen. Ich habe ihn schon informiert, dass du kommst."

Destiny nickte, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro. Mac machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Befragungsraum, in dem Don saß, während Destiny zu Hawkes ging. Unterwegs schickte sie Don noch eine Nachricht.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann und darf dir nicht helfen. Ich bin Tatortermittlerin und keine Polizistin im eigentlichen Sinne. Abgesehen davon bin ich noch nicht wieder im Dienst. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch glauben soll. - Übrigens, dein Freund ist hier. Er redet gerade mit einer Detective Sinclair. Die hat mich auch verhaftet. Irgendwie scheint sie sehr aufgelöst zu sein. - Seltsam. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ich sie sehe. Sei ganz ehrlich, Destiny: Die werden mich nicht wieder gehen lassen, oder?"

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Bezüglich Detective Sinclair kann ich dir dein merkwürdiges Gefühl erklären. Sie ist deine Ehefrau, auch wenn du dich nicht mehr an sie erinnern kannst. Sie war auch bis vor kurzem noch meine Freundin. Allerdings hat sie den Fehler gemacht, mir vorschreiben zu wollen, was ich tun und lassen soll. Ich habe von ihrer Seite auch nicht ein Wort der Erleichterung gehört, dass ich noch lebe und wieder da bin. Alles, was ich von ihr vorhin zu hören bekam, waren Vorwürfe über Vorwürfe. Aber eigentlich ist das unwichtig. Ich brauche sie nicht. Fakt ist, dass sie meinen Freund und Bruder nicht verdient hat, so egoistisch wie sie ist. Aber egal. - Mir geht's auch nicht viel besser als dir. Ich bin momentan in einer rechtsmedizinischen Untersuchung, und dann muss ich auch zu einer Befragung und außerdem noch zum psychologischen Dienst. Alle drei sind sehr unangenehm."

„Willst du damit sagen, diese Detective Sinclair ist meine Frau? Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern. Hoffentlich setzen dir die Leute nicht allzu arg zu. Was mich angeht, ich kriege so langsam tierische Kopfschmerzen, und ich traue meinen eigenen Erinnerungen nicht mehr."

„Genau das wollte ich damit sagen. Wir werden sehen, ob die Leute mir arg zusetzen werden. Schlimmer und unangenehmer als die ärztliche Untersuchung oder Miguels Brutalität sowie kranken Phantasien kann es nicht werden. Und wie ist es bei dir? Abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich fühlen soll. Ich habe eine Frau, an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Egal, was deine Freunde sagen oder mir zeigen, es weckt keine Erinnerungen. Ich wünschte, sie würden aufhören."

„Auf mich werden sie leider nicht hören. Detective Sinclair schon gar nicht. Ich bin momentan weder in der Position noch in der Lage, um wenigstens meinem Verlobten gegenüber Bedenken anzumelden."

„Also bleibt mir nichts weiter übrig, als das Ganze über mich ergehen zu lassen."

„Ich fürchte ja. Aber tröste dich, ich muss auch so einiges über mich ergehen lassen. Dabei will ich nur nach Hause und dort direkt ins Bett. Ich möchte wirklich nur noch schlafen. Ich habe viel an Schlaf nachzuholen."

„Du hast es gut. Du kannst wenigstens nach Hause. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wer ich eigentlich bin und wo mein Zuhause ist. Bitte, Destiny, sag ihnen, sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen."

Während Destiny sich untersuchen ließ, entdeckte sie ihren Vater und hörte auch das, was er zu Stella sagte.

„Das kann ich nicht, Don. Versteh das doch. Sie machen nur ihren Job. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich gut habe. Noch kann und darf ich nicht heim. - Na klasse! Mein Vater ist auch hier. Kann es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen? - Oh, gute Nachrichten für dich. Deine Befragung wird auf Wunsch meines Vaters erst einmal beendet. Er will mit den beiden sprechen."

„Gott sei Dank! Obwohl ich so scharf auf eine Nacht in einer Zelle auch nicht bin. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du etwas Neues weißt."

„Mir werden sie wohl kaum etwas sagen. Glaub ich jedenfalls nicht. - Oje, ich glaub es nicht. Mein Vater hat als ranghöchster Polizist die Leitung übernommen. Und das, obwohl er hier in New York gar nicht zuständig ist. Aber was soll's? Solange er Miguel mir überlässt, ist mir das egal. - Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr. Es sieht so aus, als wenn du die Nacht nicht in einer Zelle verbringst. Ich verstehe nur nicht, woher der Sinneswandel kommt. Detective Sinclair passt das ganz und gar nicht. Meinem Verlobten auch nicht, aber er scheint zu verstehen, was mein Vater damit bezwecken will. Das sehe ich an Macs Gesicht. Nur leider verstehe ich nicht, was das Ganze soll."

„Heißt das, ich darf gehen? Oh, super!"

Mac und Sean informierten Destiny über ihre Entscheidung, nachdem Sean seine Tochter freudig umarmt hatte. Auch er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, Destiny lebend wiederzusehen.

„Ja, genau das heißt das. Mac und mein Vater haben es mir gerade gesagt. Du darfst gehen."

„Bin schon weg. Und danke. Na ja, das wird wohl noch Ärger geben, aber halb so wild."

„Pass bitte auf dich auf! Versprich mir das. Wenn Miguel wütend ist, dann ist er mehr als unberechenbar!"



„Komm, ich fahre dich nach Hause", sagte Mac eine halbe Stunde später zu Destiny.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Destiny und wandte sich dann an ihren Vater. „Dad, hast du schon eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit?"

„Nein", antwortete ihr Vater. „Aber ich werde schon etwas finden."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Commissioner. Ich denke, es ist auch in Destinys Sinne, wenn ich Sie zu uns nach Hause einlade. Sie könnten im Gästezimmer schlafen."

„Danke."

So machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Tempest wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz, als er Destiny sah. Sie eilten aufeinander zu, und Destiny schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und kraulte Tempest, während Mac mit Sean nach oben ging und ihm das Gästezimmer zeigte. Dann ging Mac wieder nach unten. Er wollte Genaueres von Destiny über ihre Verletzungen erfahren. Doch als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er, dass Destiny auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Tempest saß neben der Couch und bewachte sie. Mac lächelte, ging dann zu Destiny hin und deckte sie mit einer Wolldecke zu. Dann ging auch er schlafen.

ENDE PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CSI New York: Sex, Drugs and Cruelty Part Two11

**CSI New York**

**- Sex, Drugs and Cruelty Part Two -**

Als Destiny am nächsten Tag erwachte, wunderte sie sich, weshalb sie auf der Couch lag. Sie musste wohl auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein.

Sie nahm ein entspannendes Bad und zog sich dann an.

Auf dem Küchentisch fand sie eine Nachricht von Mac.

„Dein Vater und ich sind im Crime Lab. Wir dachten, wir lassen dich schlafen. Du hattest den Schlaf bitter nötig. Ich habe für dich einen Termin bei der Polizeipsychologin Sheila Kavanagh gemacht, falls du mit ihr über dein traumatisches Erlebnis reden möchtest. Du kannst um elf zu ihr kommen. Ich bitte dich, geh dorthin. In Liebe, Mac", las sie.

Destiny lächelte. Sie wollte Mac den Gefallen tun. Sie musste wirklich mit jemandem über das Erlebte reden. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb zehn.

Gerade als sie sich auf den Weg machen wollte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie sah auf das Display und erschrak. Es war Miguel. Mit zitternder Hand drückte sie auf den Annahmeknopf.

„Castlereagh?"

„Destiny, meine Liebe, ich hätte dich ja niemals für so kaltherzig und gefühllos gehalten. Du sagst immer, du kennst mich so genau, und dann lässt du zu, dass Don hierher zurückkehrt, nachdem du abgehauen bist. Um es kurz zu machen: Wenn du bis heute Abend 20 Uhr nicht zurück bist, dann werde ich Don langsam und qualvoll töten und dir dann das Tape zukommen lassen."

„Du bist ein absolutes Schwein, Miguel! Ich hasse dich! Aber ich komme. Und wenn du jemanden bestrafen willst, dann mich und ganz alleine mich."

„Trotzdem: Strafe muss sein! Und egal, was du sagst, ich weiß, dass Don dir geholfen hat, zu fliehen."

„Es war aber nicht seine Idee. Außerdem habe ich ihn überrumpelt. Ich verdiene die höhere Strafe."

„Das ist wirklich süß von dir, aber zum einen ist mir egal, was du dazu sagst, und zum anderen habe ich ihn bereits bestraft."

„Darf ich fragen, wie du ihn bestraft hast? Und ich sage dir: Dieses Mal wirst du keine Freude mit mir haben. Du kannst mich genauso gut gleich umbringen."

„Ich dachte, ich überlasse die Bestrafung dem Doc. Er hatte ohnehin eine Rechnung mit Don offen."

„Das soll was heißen? Du hast aber nicht vor, ihn zu töten, oder?"

„Nein, er quält ihn nur ein wenig. Das ist alles."

„Das ist alles?! Du spinnst wohl! Und was dich und mich angeht, da ist von meiner Seite aus das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen! Und wie gesagt, du wirst keine Freude weder an mir noch mit mir haben!"

„Oh, ich mag dich, wenn du so bist. Vielleicht möchtest du ja nachher einen Blick auf deinen Freund werfen."

„Ich werde mich nicht mehr gegen dich wehren. Also wirst du mich nicht wild erleben."

„Du denkst wieder nur an dich. Denk auch ein wenig an deinen Freund. Willst du wirklich, dass er noch mehr leidet, als er es jetzt schon tut?"

„Also muss ich wieder tun, was du sagst oder verlangst?"

„So sieht es aus. Es sei denn, du willst, dass Don noch weiter leidet. Und es geht ihm jetzt schon nicht besonders gut."

„Natürlich will ich nicht, dass er weiter leidet. Aber ich will auch nicht leiden. Auch wenn du dich daran erfreust. Deswegen sagte ich, es wäre besser, wenn du mich gleich umbringst."

„Wo wäre denn da der Spaß, wenn ich dich einfach töte? Aber wenn du sterben willst, okay, dann töte ich dich. Zuerst musst _du_ jedoch Don töten. Dann erlöse ich dich."

„Halt, warte! So haben wir nicht gewettet! Ich kann Don nicht töten, und das weißt du auch! Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Don zu retten? Irgendeine Möglichkeit?"

„Nicht, wenn du wirklich sterben willst. Und auch so glaub ich nicht, dass er noch lange durchhält."

„Miguel, bitte sag dem Doc, dass er aufhören soll! Ich tue alles, was du verlangst! Wirklich alles! Nur bitte gebiete dem Doc Einhalt! Wenn du das für mich tust, dann bin ich deine Sklavin in jeder Hinsicht."

Destiny brach am Telefon weinend zusammen.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde dem Doc Einhalt gebieten! Denk daran, was du mir soeben versprochen hast. Ich erwarte dich also heute Abend bis spätestens 20 Uhr."

Miguel legte auf.



Destiny hingegen trocknete ihre Tränen und fuhr ins Crime Lab. Dort ging sie ohne Umwege direkt zu der Polizeipsychologin.

„Sie müssen Destiny sein", sagte Sheila Kavanagh. „Ich bin Sheila."

„Ja, ich bin Destiny Castlereagh."

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Destiny, und erzählen Sie mir, was Sie beschäftigt."

Destiny setzte sich und erzählte Sheila in allen Einzelheiten, was während ihres Aufenthaltes in Miguels Gewalt geschehen war. Sheila hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und machte sich Notizen, aber sie unterbrach Destiny nicht.

„Sheila, da ist noch etwas", sagte Destiny schließlich. „Ich hatte einen Anruf von Miguel, bevor ich hierher gefahren bin."

„Was wollte er?"

Destiny erzählte es Sheila und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Sheila setzte sich neben Destiny und hielt ihr tröstend die Hand.

„Was werden Sie nun tun?"

„Was wohl? Ich habe keine andere Wahl, als wieder zu Miguel zurückzukehren. Ich will nicht, dass Don meinetwegen leiden muss oder sogar stirbt."

„Soll ich Detective Taylor und Ihren Vater verständigen?"

Destiny nickte. Ihre Verzweiflung war zu groß, als dass sie jetzt hätte sprechen können.



Sheila verließ ihr Büro und rief von ihrem Handy aus Mac an. Sie sagte ihm nur, dass er sofort zu ihr kommen und Commissioner Castlereagh mitbringen sollte.

Die beiden Männer trafen kurze Zeit später ein. Sheila fing sie vor ihrem Büro ab.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Mac.

„Destiny sitzt in meinem Büro. Sie hat mir erzählt, was sie durchgemacht hat. Aber das ist noch nicht alles", antwortete Sheila und informierte die beiden über Miguels Telefonanruf sowie Destinys Entscheidung.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Mac. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie wieder zu diesem Miguel gehen will. Ich habe Angst, dass sie daran zugrunde geht."

„Ich kann Sie verstehen, Detective", meinte Sheila. „Aber Destiny will auch Detective Flack nicht gefährden. Sie meinte, sie hätte keine Wahl. Sie würde daran zerbrechen, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie an seinem Tod Schuld wäre."

„Sie haben Recht, Sheila. Das würde Destiny nicht überleben. Es ist ihre Entscheidung, und ich werde sie unterstützen, wo ich nur kann."

„Das gilt aber nicht für mich!", sagte Sean und stürmte in Sheilas Büro, bevor Sheila oder Mac ihn aufhalten konnten. Sie folgten ihm hinein.

„Sag mal, spinnst du, Destiny?! Du kannst doch nicht wieder zu diesem Gangster gehen!", schrie er seine Tochter an.

„Ich muss, Dad! Er hat meinen Freund und Kollegen in seiner Gewalt! Wenn ich nicht zu Miguel zurückkehre, dann tötet er ihn langsam und qualvoll! Und dann schickt er mir das Tape zu! Ich mache mir sowieso schon schwere Vorwürfe, dass ich Don da mit hineingezogen habe! Ich kann mein Gewissen nicht auch noch mit der Schuld an seinem Tod belasten!"

„Ich werde dich nicht zu Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez gehen lassen! Ich verbiete es dir!"

„Du kannst mir nichts mehr verbieten, Dad! Ich werde zu Miguel gehen und Don somit retten!"

„Ich muss Ihrer Tochter leider Recht geben, wenn auch mehr als widerwillig", mischte Mac sich ein. „Es handelt sich hier auch um meinen Freund und Kollegen. Und ich weiß, dass er für Destiny genau dasselbe tun würde. Und auch ich würde nicht anders handeln, wenn man Destinys Leben bedrohen würde."

„Aber er wird sie umbringen!", protestierte Sean.

„Nein, das wird er nicht tun. Nicht, solange er mich quälen kann und Gefallen daran findet", sagte Destiny und fing wieder an zu weinen.

Mac ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Ich lasse dich nur sehr ungern dahin zurückgehen, aber ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Versprich mir aber bitte, dass du auf dich aufpasst!"

„Ich verspreche es. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ihr mich und Don bald da wieder herausholt."

„Wir sowie das FBI haben nicht genügend Beweise gegen Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez."

„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr Beweise bekommt", sagte Destiny entschlossen.

„Des, ich bitte dich: Tu das nicht! Was ist, wenn du erwischt wirst? Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, Mac. Außerdem habe ich mit Undercover-Einsätzen meine Erfahrung. Ich weiß, wie ich mich verhalten muss."

Mac und Sean blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich einverstanden zu erklären. Sie wussten, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, an belastendes Beweismaterial gegen Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez zu gelangen.

„Wie willst du das Beweismaterial eigentlich vom Anwesen schaffen?", fragte Sean schließlich.

„Die Eigentümer des nördlich an Miguels Anwesen angrenzenden Grundstückes versuchen schon seit Jahren, Miguel loszuwerden. Ich werde die Beweise in einer Tasche verstauen und auf deren Grundstück werfen. Informiert sie darüber, dass diese Tasche wichtig für euch ist. Sie werden euch garantiert helfen."

Mac und Sean nickten.

„Ich werde zusätzlich noch das FBI informieren. Die sind seit langem hinter Miguel her. Ich werde ihnen auch nahelegen, dass sie sich ruhig verhalten sollen", sagte Sean.



Am frühen Abend fuhr Mac Destiny zu Miguels Anwesen. Bei der Gelegenheit zeigte sie ihm auch, welches Grundstück sie gemeint hatte. Dort hielt er auch an.

„Des, bitte sei vorsichtig bei dem, was du vorhast", sagte er.

„Ich versuche mein Bestes. Hoffentlich ist die Sache schnell vorbei. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus!"

„Wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht", sagte Mac.

„Ich muss los", sagte Destiny.

Mac küsste sie lange zum Abschied. Dann stieg Destiny aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Miguels Anwesen. Mac sah ihr besorgt hinterher. Er hoffte inständig, dass alles gut gehen würde. Als er Destiny nicht mehr sehen konnte, fuhr er zurück ins Crime Lab.



Miguel grinste triumphierend, als Destiny sein Arbeitszimmer betrat.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen", sagte er. „So, und jetzt geh in unser Schlafzimmer."

Destiny nickte schweigend und ließ Miguel allein.



Die folgenden Tage – und Nächte – wurden für Destiny die reinste Hölle. Miguel hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihr und forderte sie jede Nacht. Doch es hatte sich etwas geändert. Er rief sie auch tagsüber zu sich ins Büro, damit sie ihm Befriedigung verschaffte.

Destiny litt sehr unter seinen perversen Wünschen und seiner Gewalttätigkeit. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht geschlagen wurde. Vor allem aber machte Miguel ihr klar, dass sie ihm allein gehörte und nur er sein Verlangen an ihr stillen durfte. Damit sie sich das auch einprägte, schlug er sie.



Eine Woche später leistete Don ihr abends Gesellschaft. Destiny bemerkt, dass er sich noch mehr verändert hatte, denn er bekundete offen sein sexuelles Interesse an ihr.

„Sei doch ein wenig nett zu mir" sagte er und unterstrich sein Interesse mit Berührungen.

Destiny wich zurück.

„Ich kann nicht, Don. Bitte versteh das. Such dir lieber anderweitig dein Vergnügen", sagte sie nur.

Sie traute sich nicht, ihm zu sagen, weshalb sie nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte und wollte.



Am nächsten Tag schickte Don ihr eine Nachricht.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Beschissen wäre noch untertrieben", schrieb Destiny zurück. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Bin noch ein bisschen müde. Hab übrigens deinen Rat bezüglich anderweitigem Vergnügen beherzigt. Du zeigst mir ja die kalte Schulter."

„Willst du wissen, warum ich dir die kalte Schulter zeige? Weil Miguel mir auf sehr schmerzhafte Weise klar gemacht hat, dass nur er sein Verlangen an mir stillen darf! Seitdem ich wieder da bin, hat er mir noch mehr Schmerzen bereitet als vorher! Jede Nacht ist er mehr als brutal! Und teilweise zitiert er mich noch in sein Büro, damit ich ihm Befriedigung verschaffe. Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich habe mittlerweile Angst vor Intimitäten. Nur deswegen zeige ich dir die kalte Schulter. Ich kann einfach nicht anders! - War sie wenigstens gut?"

„Na ja, ich hatte schon bessere. Und überhaupt kriege ich dich nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich weiß, das ist nicht gut. Am liebsten würde ich Miguel auf der Stelle töten dafür, dass er dir weh tut. Ich bin so sauer!"

„Nein, ich bin diejenige, die ihn töten wird für all das, was er mir und meinen Freunden angetan hat! Es ist meine Rache! Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis, aber das darfst du niemandem erzählen! Miguel ist unvorsichtig, wenn er mich in sein Büro lässt. Ach wenn ich lieber sterben würde, als ihm Vergnügen zu bereiten, so tue ich das in seinem Büro nur aus einem einzigen Grund: Ich sammle Beweise gegen ihn. Und er merkt das noch nicht einmal, weil er jedes Mal völlig erledigt ist. Aber wenn du mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun und mir helfen willst, dann besorg mir eine kleine Waffe, die in meine knappe Kleidung passt, damit ich ihn töten kann! Und du musst mich vergessen!"

„Ich werd sehen, was ich tun kann. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich nicht an dich denken soll. Und falls deine Freunde kommen, um dich zu retten, dann lass mich bitte einfach verschwinden."

Eine halbe Stunde lang erhielt Don keine Antwort.

„Sorry, dass meine Antwort so lange gedauert hat. Ich sag nur Miguel. - Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ob ich überhaupt darüber entscheiden kann. Ich bin in diesem Fall keine Polizistin, sondern Opfer. Aber sollte ich dazu körperlich in der Lage sein, werde ich tun, was ich kann, damit du die Möglichkeit hast zu verschwinden. Aber ich kann's dir nicht versprechen."

„Das ist doch schon mal etwas. Ich werd dir die Waffe besorgen."

„Danke. Aber bitte beeil dich, denn noch habe ich die Kraft dazu. Und ich habe gerade wieder einige Beweise gesammelt. Ich hoffe, meine Freunde sind da, damit ich denen die Beweise geben kann. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wo ich die verstecken soll."

„Kein Problem. Bis heute Abend hab ich sie besorgt. Dann ist es endlich vorbei."

„Ich hoffe es. Aber ich glaube, eine Schusswaffe ist vielleicht doch nicht gerade das Wahre. Ich meine, wegen der anderen. Wenn die den Schuss hören, dann bin ich tot."

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich beschützen. Miguels Männer werden dir nichts tun."

„Und wie willst du mich beschützen gegen die anderen? Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt oder gar getötet wirst! Nur deinetwegen bin ich zurückgekommen. Miguel hat gedroht, dich langsam und qualvoll zu töten und mir dann das Tape zu schicken. Das hätte ich nicht verkraftet. Und genau diese Drohung zwingt mich dazu, alles zu tun, was Miguel verlangt, egal wie widerwärtig das auch sein mag."

„Keine Angst, ich kann ganz gut auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem habe ich auch eine Waffe."

„Aber was ist, wenn die zu mehreren auftauchen? Ich habe einfach Angst. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Hand nicht zittert. Besteht die Möglichkeit, diese Miniwaffe mit Schalldämpfer zu bekommen? Ach nein, ein Messer ist, glaub ich, doch besser."

„Kein Problem. Bei dem Waffenarsenal, das Miguel hat, werde ich etwas für dich finden. Wenn alles vorbei ist, werden wir uns jemals wiedersehen?"

„Ja, aber nur als Freunde. Mehr nicht. Natürlich nur, wenn du das willst. Und wenn ich die Sache heile überstehe."



Eine Stunde später schlich Destiny mit einer Tasche voll Beweisen in den hinteren Teil des Grundstücks und warf sie über die Mauer.

Kaum hatte sie die Tasche geworfen, wurde sie am Arm gepackt.

„Du kommst jetzt mit", sagte Juan. „Ich glaube, das eben wird den Boss sehr interessieren."

Er zerrte sie zu Miguel ins Arbeitszimmer.

„Juan, was gibt es?", fragte Miguel verwundert.

„Sie hat eine Tasche über die Mauer geworfen. Wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trügt, dann würde ich sagen, sie ist ein Spitzel."

„Ich kümmere mich um sie, Juan. Du kannst gehen", sagte Miguel.

Juan nickte und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

Miguel stand auf und ging zu Destiny hin. Er ohrfeigte sie.

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich dafür töten, Destiny. Aber damit würde ich dir ja nur einen Gefallen tun", sagte er kalt. „Aber eine Strafe bekommst du trotzdem."

Er sah sie lange an, bevor er weitersprach.

„Du hast heute deine Untersuchung beim Doc. Du gehst jetzt direkt zu ihm."

Destiny nickte und verließ Miguels Arbeitszimmer. Miguel selbst rief seinen Arzt an und erteilte ihm einige Anweisungen.

Destiny hatte den Arzt erreicht, und dieser untersuchte sie auf sehr sadistische Art. Schließlich verabreichte er ihr noch eine Spritze, bevor er sie wegschickte.



Zur gleichen Zeit im Crime Lab.

Mac, Sean und Special Agent Whitmore vom FBI sahen sich die neuen Beweise an, die Destiny über die Mauer geworfen hatte.

„Das dürfte reichen, um Miguel Dominguez Rodriguez für alle Zeiten aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen", sagte Special Agent Whitmore.

„Na hoffentlich", meinte Mac. „Ich habe ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich diesen Mann und seine Leute verhaften."

„Ich fordere die nötige Verstärkung an", sagte Sean.

„Ich ebenso", meinte Special Agent Whitmore. „Es kann allerdings ein wenig dauern, bis die Einsatztruppe des FBI eintrifft."

„Ich hoffe, wir haben die Zeit", sagte Mac.



Als Destiny ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, entdeckte sie das Messer. Sofort nahm sie es an sich.

Sie erhielt eine Nachricht von Don.

„Hey, Des. Wie geht's dir? Alles okay? Hoffe, das Messer ist geeignet für deine Pläne."

„Ja, danke für das Messer. Es ist genau richtig. Aber mir geht's gar nicht gut. Ich fühle mich irgendwie komisch. Ich war vorhin beim Doc. Der hat mich erst auf sehr sadistische Art untersucht und mir dann hinterher eine Spritze gegeben."

„Was denn für eine Spritze?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber meine Beschwerden haben angefangen, nachdem er mir die Spritze verabreicht hat."

„Dieses Schwein! Ich werde ihm einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und herausfinden, was er dir gegeben hat!"

„Mach das. Ich würde es ja selbst tun, aber mein Kreislauf fährt gerade Achterbahn."



Don suchte sofort den Arzt auf. Er konnte ihn nicht leiden, und dass dieser es wagte, Destiny auch noch Schmerzen zuzufügen, steigerte Dons Wut.

„Don, was willst du denn hier? Du bist doch noch nicht dran mit deiner Routineuntersuchung.

Der Arzt war sichtlich überrascht, Don zu sehen.

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier", erwiderte Don.

„Weswegen denn dann?", fragte der Arzt verwundert.

„Was haben Sie mit Destiny gemacht?", fragte Don.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen. Du weißt doch: ärztliche Schweigepflicht", antwortete der Arzt.

Don wurde wütend und packte den Arzt beim Kragen.

„Sie sagen mir jetzt sofort, was in der Spritze war, die Sie Destiny gegeben haben!"

„Das werde ich nicht tun!"

Doch Don gab nicht auf. Mit einer Hand umfasste er den Hals des Arztes.

„Sagen Sie mir, was in der Spritze war, und Sie dürfen weiterleben!"

Der Arzt lachte höhnisch.

„Das willst du wohl unbedingt wissen, wie? Na gut, ich sag es dir. Der Boss hat angeordnet, dass Destiny beseitigt werden soll. Er hat genug von ihr. Deswegen habe ich ihr eine Mischung aus einer Droge und einem schleichenden Gift verabreicht."

Wieder lachte er höhnisch.

Don wurde wütend und tötete den Arzt.

Dann verließ er das Labor.



Don schickte Destiny eine Nachricht.

„Der Doc scheint dir eine Art Gift verabreicht zu haben. Aber jetzt wird er nie wieder irgend jemandem etwas tun. Ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus."

Doch genau in dem Moment ertönte der hausinterne Alarm.

„Ich glaub, daraus wird nichts. Miguel hat Alarm gegeben. Alle sind in Alarmbereitschaft. Wir können das Grundstück nicht mehr verlassen. Mir geht's gut. Mein Kreislauf ist wieder in Ordnung. Außerdem habe ich noch was zu erledigen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo Miguel jetzt gerade ist. Er darf nicht noch einmal ungeschoren davon kommen."



Genau in dem Moment bekam Destiny einen Anruf von Miguel.

„Destiny, ich will, dass du sofort in mein Arbeitszimmer kommst! Don hat den Arzt getötet. Mir reicht es jetzt mit euch beiden!"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich in deinem Büro soll, wenn Don – endlich – den Arzt getötet hat, aber ich bin unterwegs."

Sie versteckte das Messer in ihrer knappen Kleidung, die sie auf Miguels Anweisung hin tragen sollte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Don von mehreren Handlangern gepackt und in den Garten gezerrt. Dort warteten bereits die restlichen Handlanger. Zwei von ihnen hielten Don fest, und ein anderer schlug ihm mit der Faust in den Magen, um ihn ruhigzustellen.



Destiny betrat Miguels Arbeitszimmer.

„Also, was soll ich hier?", fragte sie.

„Du wirst zusehen, wie ich Don bestrafe! Ich habe eure Aufmüpfigkeit endgültig satt!"

„Ich würde sagen, dein schöner Plan, Don zu einem von deinen Leuten zu machen, ist nicht aufgegangen. Du mochtest doch seine aufmüpfige Art. Jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr? Tja, ich hätte es dir ja gleich sagen können. Und da wir gerade dabei sind: Mich hast du auch nie wirklich bändigen können, egal, wie brutal du zu mir warst! Ich habe nie wirklich aufgegeben und dir das alles nur vorgegaukelt, ebenso, dass es mir im Bett mit dir Spaß gemacht hat! Ach ja, ich habe Beweise gegen dich gesammelt – wie du weißt – und zwar immer dann, wenn ich dir hier in deinem Büro Befriedigung verschaffen sollte! Meine Freunde dürften mittlerweile genug gegen dich zusammen haben. Und ich rate dir: Lass Don schön in Ruhe, Miguel, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Miguel wurde wütend und ohrfeigte Destiny.

„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht einschüchtern! Du wirst schon sehen, was ihr davon habt! Ihr werdet beide sterben! Dein Freund zuerst! Und dann bist du an der Reihe!"

„Ich weiß, was dein Arzt mir vorhin gespritzt hat. Und genau aus diesem Grund ist er jetzt auch tot. Aber du wirst den Tod von Don und mir nicht genießen können! Meine Freunde, mein Vater und das FBI sind bestimmt schon hierher unterwegs. Und wenn ich sterbe, so weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich nicht umsonst gestorben bin!"

„Dir wird deine Siegesgewissheit noch vergehen, wenn meine Leute mit deinem Freund und ich mit dir fertig bin!", sagte Miguel, packte Destiny und zerrte sie auf den Balkon. „Schau nach unten! Ich verrate dir den Grund, weshalb ich dir die Droge und das schleichende Gift habe verabreichen lassen. Ich wollte, dass du noch mitbekommst, wie ich deinen Freund töte, an dem dir soviel liegt. Also, schau jetzt zu und sag Lebewohl."

Destiny sah nach unten. Sie musste hilflos mitansehen, wie Don von Miguels Handlangern brutal zusammengeschlagen wurde. Sie wandte sich verzweifelt ab.

„So, und jetzt zu dir!", sagte Miguel und zerrte sie wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer. „Bevor du auch stirbst, will ich wenigstens noch einmal meinen Spaß mit dir haben, Schlampe!"

„Wer hat denn aus mir eine Schlampe gemacht, Miguel?! Das warst doch du! Und es hat dir gefallen, denn sonst hättest du mich nicht immer wieder heimgesucht! Du hättest dir ja auch eine von deinen Huren kommen lassen können!"

Miguel ignorierte ihre Worte. Statt dessen drückte er sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Destiny wehrte sich verbissen, doch er schlug sie ins Gesicht, und sie wurde bewusstlos.

Nun konnte Miguel in aller Ruhe den Saum ihres Kleides hochschieben und sich brutal Befriedigung verschaffen.

Destiny erwachte durch die Brutalität wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und spürte die kalte Klinge des Messers in ihrem Rücken. Da Miguel abgelenkt war, konnte sie unbemerkt mit einer Hand nach dem Messer tasten. Am Rande ihres Unterbewusstseins nahm sie plötzlich Polizeisirenen wahr. Sie fasste neuen Mut.

„Ich sage Lebewohl, aber zu dir!", sagte Destiny kalt und stach Miguel mehrmals mit dem Messer in den Rücken. Er ließ von ihr ab, sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Dennoch machte es nicht den Anschein, als wenn er bald sterben würde. Destiny richtete sich auf und fluchte innerlich.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", schrie Miguel sie an.

Dann stürzte er sich auf sie und versuchte, ihr das Messer zu entwinden. Dabei schlug er auf sie ein. Destiny ging zu Boden, während Miguel über ihr kniete und weiter auf sie einschlug. Destiny hatte noch immer das Messer in der Hand. Sie zielte auf sein Herz, atmete tief durch und stach dann zu. Miguel brach tot über ihr zusammen.

Es kostete ihre letzte Kraft, sich Miguels Leiche zu befreien. Sie schaffte es irgendwie auf die Beine zu kommen, doch ihre Knie drohten immer wieder nachzugeben. Trotzdem wollte sie so schnell wie möglich das Haus verlassen.



Als Miguels Handlanger die Polizeisirenen hörten, ließen sie von Don ab und bekamen Panik.

Obwohl er einige Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, nutzte Don die Chance und schlug nun seinerseits auf einige der Handlanger ein. Die Sorge um Destiny verlieh ihm die nötige Kraft.

Als die Sirenen lauter wurden, flüchteten die Handlanger.

Don hingegen wollte gerade ins Haus laufen, um nach Destiny zu suchen, als diese ihm entgegen kam. Don bemerkte sofort, dass sie unsicher auf den Beinen war und ein wenig schwankte. Auch bemerkte er die Spuren von Miguels Gewalttätigkeit sowie das viele Blut, das an ihr klebte. Besorgt rannte er zu ihr hin.

„Des, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er.

„Es geht schon. Miguel ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet. Er kann niemandem mehr etwas tun."

Don spürte, dass Destiny unter Schock stand. Doch er hörte auch die Polizeisirenen.

„Gut. Ich sollte verschwinden wegen der Polizei."

„Ist denn mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Destiny. „Du solltest dich von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen."

„Es geht schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin hart im Nehmen. Alles Gute, Kleines!"

„Dir auch. Aber wir werden uns wiedersehen. Das weiß ich."

„Ja, vielleicht. Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ich dich auch, Don. Aber meine Intuition sagt mir, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden."

„Bis jetzt lagst du immer richtig. Deswegen vertrau ich dir", sagte Don und lächelte.

„Gut zu wissen. Aber jetzt sieh zu, dass du verschwindest, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Du hast Recht. Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich in einiger Entfernung von hier bin."

Destiny nickte und sah Don nach, als er verschwand.

Dann sank sie auf die Knie. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich aufrecht zu halten.



Mac, Stella, Danny, Anna, Sean sowie eine ganze Reihe Polizisten und FBI-Agenten stürmten das Anwesen. Miguels Handlanger waren auf ihrer Flucht nicht weit gekommen und wurden nun verhaftet.

Mac, Stella, Danny, Anna und Sean hingegen machten sich auf die Suche nach Destiny.

Schließlich fanden sie sie. Sie stand an die Hauswand gelehnt. Doch ihre Erleichterung darüber, sie lebend vorzufinden, wich Entsetzen, als sie die Spuren von Miguels Gewalttätigkeit sowie das viele Blut bemerkten.

„Wo ist dieses Schwein?", fragte Sean. „Hat er dich so zugerichtet?"

„Er liegt tot in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Dad", antwortete Destiny monoton. „Es ist sein Blut, jedenfalls zum großen Teil."

„Und wo ist Don?", fragte Mac.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist verschwunden, als er die Sirenen hörte. Er erinnert sich noch immer nicht daran, wer und was er eigentlich ist."

„Wir werden ihn schon finden", meinte Danny.

„Aber er wird nicht dafür belangt, was er in Miguels Diensten getan hat, oder?", fragte Destiny.

„Nein, aber versprechen kann ich es dir nicht. Das hängt davon ab, was der Staatsanwalt sagt", antwortete Sean.

„Ich verstehe."

Danny, Anna und Stella bemerkten, dass Destiny ziemlich blass war und krampfhaft versuchte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Anna ging zu Mac hin.

„Mac, du solltest Destiny von hier wegbringen. Sie hat hier viel durchgemacht", sagte sie leise.

Mac nickte und ging auf Destiny zu.

„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause", sagte er und wollte den Arm um sie legen, doch Destiny wich ängstlich zurück.

Stella und Anna sahen sich an. Dann trat Stella vor.

„Ich mach das schon", sagte sie. „Destiny, ich fahre dich erst einmal ins Crime Lab."

Destiny nickte und ließ sich von Stella zum Wagen führen.

Mac sah Destiny besorgt hinterher.

„Was hat dieses Schwein ihr bloß angetan? Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, dann hätte ich ihn jetzt getötet!", sagte er.

„Ich stimme Ihnen da ausnahmsweise zu, Taylor. Was immer er meiner Tochter angetan hat, ich hoffe, er schmort jetzt dafür in der tiefsten Hölle!", sagte Sean.

„Das hoffe ich auch", meinte Danny. „Mac, ich wollte noch sagen, ich hätte dir geholfen, dieses Schwein umzubringen."

„Danke, Danny", meinte Mac. „Kommt, lasst uns zurück ins Crime Lab fahren. Dieser Tatort gehört dem FBI."

So fuhren Mac, Danny, Anna und Sean zurück ins Crime Lab.



Stella hatte mit Destiny das Labor schon längst erreicht. Nun führte sie sie die Gänge entlang bis zu Macs Büro. Dort ließ sie die Sichtblenden herunter. Doch Lindsay und Hawkes hatten Destiny bereits gesehen.

Stella ging zu den beiden hinaus.

„Lindsay, wenn Mac und die anderen da sind, werden du, Anna und ich uns um Destinys Wunden kümmern", sagte Stella.

„Sollte ich das nicht eigentlich machen?", fragte Hawkes.

„Eigentlich ja, aber Destiny lässt momentan keinen Mann in ihre Nähe. Das muss an diesem Miguel liegen. Er muss ihr Schlimmes angetan haben. Er hat sie auch so übel zugerichtet. Aber Destiny hat ihn getötet, als sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte."



Kurze Zeit später trafen Mac, Anna, Danny und Sean im Crime Lab ein. Stella fing die vier ab und sagte ihnen, dass sie Destiny in Macs Büro gebracht hatte. Nur Anna sollte mitkommen. Anna folgte Stella, und schließlich versorgten die drei Frauen Destinys Wunden. Sie besorgten ihr auch neue Kleidung.

„Ich besorge dir etwas zu trinken und auch etwas gegen die Schmerzen", meinte Stella.

Destiny nickte.

Lindsay und Anna folgten Stella hinaus.



Als Destiny allein war, klingelte ihr Handy.

„Castlereagh?"

„Ich wollte mich nochmal bei dir bedanken, dass du mich hast verschwinden lassen, Kleines. Warst du schon im Krankenhaus?"

„Nein. Wieso?"

„Wegen des schleichenden Gifts, das man dir verabreicht hat. Du musst unbedingt ins Krankenhaus, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Dafür könnte es vielleicht schon zu spät sein. Mein Kreislauf..."

Don hörte plötzlich einen dumpfen Aufprall.

„Destiny! Verdammt!"

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Sean Macs Büro. Er wollte nach seiner Tochter sehen.

Als er sie ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegen sah, rief er sofort um Hilfe. Hawkes eilte herbei und kümmerte sich um Destiny. Zudem verständigte er die Notrufzentrale und forderte einen Krankenwagen an.

Währenddessen bemerkte Sean, dass seine Tochter telefoniert hatte. Er nahm das Handy und sah, dass das Gespräch mit Don noch nicht beendet worden war.

„Mein Name ist Sean Castlereagh. Ich bin Destinys Vater. Sie ist gerade zusammengebrochen! Don, wenn Sie wissen, was mit ihr ist, dann sagen Sie es mir! Bitte!"

„Ich kann Ihnen leider nur sagen, dass man ihr ein schleichendes Gift in Kombination mit einer Droge verabreicht hat. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht."

Der Notarzt und die Sanitäter trafen ein und kümmerten sich um Destiny. Sean erzählte ihnen kurz, was er von Don erfahren hatte. Die Sanitäter legten Destiny auf eine Bahre und brachten sie zum Krankenwagen.

Sean konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Telefongespräch.

„Okay. Danke. Auch dafür, dass Sie Destiny geholfen haben. Keine Angst, wir haben nichts gegen Sie in der Hand. Und Ihre Hilfe wirkt sich zudem sehr positiv aus. Destiny ist jetzt auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Mit Blaulicht und Sirene. Aber es sieht wohl nicht gut aus im Moment. Der Notarzt meinte, es kommt jetzt auf jede Minute an. Destinys Leben hängt an einem seidenen Faden. Beten Sie für sie."

„Das werde ich tun. Und vielen Dank, dass Sie mich laufen lassen."

„Keine Ursache. Das heißt auch, dass Sie sich auch nirgends zu verstecken brauchen. Sollten Sie irgend etwas brauchen, sagen Sie mir Bescheid."

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich komme schon klar."

„Ich meine ja nur, falls. Aber ich denke auch, dass Sie klarkommen werden."

Sean legte auf und fuhr mit Mac ins Krankenhaus.



Die beiden Männer warteten ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht der Ärzte.

Die Toxikologen arbeiteten fieberhaft. Sie hatten Destiny Blut abgenommen und versuchten nun, das Gift zu identifizieren, damit sie ein Gegengift verabreichen konnten.

Vorsorglich hatten die Ärzte Destiny an ein Überwachungssystem angeschlossen, das die Vitalwerte ständig kontrollierte.

Schließlich entschieden die Ärzte, Destiny in ein künstliches Koma zu versetzen, sehr zum Leidwesen von Mac und Sean. Es war ein riskanter Plan, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Die Kombination aus Droge und Gift machte eine schnelle Identifizierung unmöglich.

Einige Stunden später, als Destinys Leben immer mehr am seidenen Faden hing, hatten die Toxikologen schließlich das Gift identifiziert.

Mac war in die Krankenhauskapelle gegangen, um seit langem wieder zu beten. Er konnte nicht im Wartebereich sitzen. Er hatte Angst, Destiny für immer zu verlieren.



Spät am Abend kam Sean in die Kapelle.

„Mac, sie haben das Gegengift! Sie sind gerade dabei, es Destiny zu verabreichen", berichtete er atemlos.

„Wirklich?", fragte Mac.

Sean nickte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Kapelle und gingen eiligen Schrittes zurück zur Intensivstation, auf die man Destiny verlegt hatte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis man Sean und Mac zu Destiny ließ.

Doch dann saßen die beiden an Destinys Bett und warteten darauf, dass sie aufwachte.



Schließlich schlug Destiny die Augen auf. Sie war verwundert, als sie Mac und ihren Vater gemeinsam an ihrem Bett sah.

„Hi", sagte sie leise.

„Hi", erwiderten Mac und Sean.

Beide Männer lächelten glücklich.

„Seid ihr beide krank?", fragte Destiny schwach.

„Wieso?", fragte Sean.

„Weil ihr beide so friedlich nebeneinander sitzt."

„Destiny, der Kampf zwischen Mac und mir ist vorbei. Ich habe meine Meinung über ihn geändert. Er ist der richtige Mann für meine einzige Tochter. Ich hatte ihn einfach nur falsch eingeschätzt."

„Und was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Ich habe gesehen, dass er ein hervorragender Polizist ist, und ich habe ihn privat besser kennengelernt. Ich habe gesehen, dass er dich wirklich und wahrhaftig liebt. Es gibt keinen besseren Mann als ihn."

Destiny lächelte.

„Endlich ist mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, Dad."

„Du meinst wohl einer deiner Wünsche, Des. Dein Vater hat mich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gefragt, wann wir denn nun heiraten", meinte Mac und schmunzelte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich sollte wohl am besten erst einmal wieder gesund werden."

„Das solltest du wirklich. Das hat erst einmal oberste Priorität", meinte Mac, und Sean stimmte ihm zu.

„Mac, rufst du Sheila für mich an? Ich glaube, ich brauche auch weiterhin ihre Betreuung."

„Aber natürlich, Des. Ich soll dich übrigens von Stella, Anna, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes und Sid grüßen. Sie alle hoffen, dass du bald wieder gesund bist."

Destiny nickte.

„Und jetzt solltest du dich ausruhen", meinte Sean und schob Mac in Richtung Tür.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Destiny.

„Aber bevor du einschläfst, wollte ich dir noch etwas sagen", meinte Mac. „Ich liebe dich, Des, und ich bin froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe."

Doch Destiny war schon eingeschlafen. Mac und Sean ließen sie allein.

ENDE


End file.
